California Awakening
by Genki Collective
Summary: Transfer student Azusa shakes up Yui's comfortable existence. AU setting where the girls are Japanese-Americans living in San Jose, CA. OOC; YuiAzu, MugixUi, Mitsu.
1. Chapter 1: Game Changer

**A/N:**

_**STORY SUMMARY: **_Transfer student Azusa shakes up Yui's comfortable existence. This is an alternate universe setting where the cast members are Japanese-American high school students in San Jose, California. OOC, YuiAzu, Mugi x Ui, Mitsu, yuri, profanity. Rated T mostly for language.

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **_Yui starts her junior year at the private, majority-Asian Cherry Ridge Preparatory Academy in San Jose, California. On the first day of school, she is immediately drawn into the relationship drama her friends are going through, and is decides she's content to remain single for now. Then Yui meets Ui's new friend, transfer student Azusa, and is immediately knocked out of her comfort zone. There is a side arc regarding Mugi's pursuit of a quite-willing Ui, with some Mitsu for good measure.

_**DISCLAIMER! **_I do not own any part of the K-On! franchise. Ownership belongs to Kakifly, Hōbunsha, and Kyōtō Animation.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Game Changer**

_8/26/2008, 7:39 am  
I-280 West, approaching Exit 7, San Jose CA_

The Ford Fiesta barreled westward on I-280, its stereo blasting Tokio Hotel's _Ready, Set, Go_. The three teenage girls inside belted out the lyrics along with Bill Kaulitz's lead vocal.

…_Ready, set, go, it's time to run  
The sky is changing, we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around…_

The driver, 16-year-old high school junior Yui Hirasawa, was attempting to sing, drink coffee from a travel mug, and drive at the same time. So far, things had gone surprisingly well. As the Fiesta headed down the Exit 7 off-ramp, however, task saturation began to catch up to her.

The car began to weave as it hurtled down the long curve toward the merge lane with Saratoga Avenue. The two 15-year-old passengers, Yui's younger sister Ui and Ui's best friend and classmate Jun Suzuki, forgot about singing and hung on for dear life as Yui cut the last portion of the curve a bit too close to the shoulder.

"Sweet Jesus, Yui, watch where you're going!" Jun exclaimed as she bounced around in the back seat. "I want to make it to my first day of senior high alive!"

"Sis, put down the coffee!" Ui commanded.

Yui ignored Jun, but decided it wasn't a good idea to do the same to Ui. She jammed the travel mug into a cup holder and yanked the right side of the steering wheel downward. Four tires squealed in protest as the Fiesta careened through a sharp right turn into the entrance to Cherry Ridge Preparatory Academy's Upper School campus.

The car swept along the access road, finally skidding to a stop in Yui's designated parking spot. Yui switched off the ignition and grabbed her cell phone to check the time: exactly 7:40 am.

"Not bad," she noted. "Exactly thirty minutes of goof-off time before homeroom. I'm improving."

"You're going to 'improve' your way to a suspended license," Ui scolded.

"Or kill us all first," Jun groaned as she slumped against the back seat and heaved a sigh of relief. "Seriously, Yui, I like you a lot, but you suck at driving."

"Hey, did you guys see if Moog's Beemer is in her spot?" Yui asked, ignoring her passengers' critiques.

"Sorry, I was too busy praying for safety to every deity I could think of to look for it," Jun answered sarcastically.

"Ooh, there she is!" Ui cried, the terror of the ride quickly forgotten. She pointed to a cherry-red BMW 128i convertible as it rolled into position several parking spots away from the Fiesta.

"You seem unusually happy to see her," Jun teased.

"Who wouldn't be happy to see someone like Mugi?" Ui said admiringly. "She's totally awesome!"

"I think she's awesome, too, but I don't drool over her like you do," Jun snickered.

"Who's drooling?" retorted Ui, her objection sounding unconvincing. "Welcome to senior high, Jun. Every California high school needs at least one girl student who is hot, blonde, and drives a red convertible. It's like an unwritten law. Mugi qualifies on all three counts. And she's definitely the hottest in a school full of hotties."

"She's also the richest," Jun noted. "I'd love to drive a car like that. I'll bet her allowance is huge, too. Must be nice to be rolling in dough. And Mio's hotter. Just sayin'."

"Back off, Jun," Yui snapped, showing a rare flash of temperament. "Moog's no snob. She may drive a fancy car, but that's because her father surprised her with it. You know Moog – she couldn't say no her dad. But she's embarrassed about how rich her family is. So don't say anything to her about it, okay?"

"She doesn't get any more of an allowance than Yui or I do," Ui informed Jun. "Although ours is technically a salary, because we have to work at the travel agency on weekends to get it. Anyway, Jun, don't say negative things about Mugi. And she's hotter than Mio. Not by much, but she is. Deal with it."

"Okay, okay!" Jun complained, rolling her eyes. "You two don't have to gang up on me. Geez."

The three girls left the Fiesta behind and headed for the BMW, backpacks slung over their shoulders. The subject of their conversation, 16-year-old Tsumugi "Mugi" Kotobuki, Yui's classmate and best friend, was securing the top of her convertible as they approached.

Like the three of them, she was clad in Cherry Ridge's new senior high uniform: a cherry blossom pink polo shirt embroidered with the school logo, khaki trousers, and brown loafers. It was a new uniform this year, having replaced the old blazer and plaid skirt combination.

The new uniform was unpopular because many of the students thought the khaki pants didn't flatter them and were too masculine-looking. But on Mugi, the new uniform looked flattering indeed. A beautiful blonde half-Japanese, half-Finn with the build of a stereotypical California beach bunny, she made any clothes she wore look stylish.

When Mugi saw Yui and the others approaching, she greeted them warmly.

"Hey, guys!" she called. "Mio and Ritsu here yet?"

"Nope," Yui replied. "Knowing Ritsu, it'll be a few minutes."

Yui and Mugi were referring to their sixteen-year-old classmates Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka. The four had met the previous August, when bassist/vocalist Mio and drummer Ritsu, newcomers to Cherry Ridge, posted a flyer at the school looking for girls wanting to join a rock band. Keyboardist Mugi and lead vocalist/guitarist Yui, longtime Cherry Ridge students, had answered it, and that was the beginning not only of their band, HTT, but also of a very close group friendship.

Mugi, Mio, and Ritsu weren't just band mates to Yui. They were her inner circle of closest friends. Mugi was the closest of them all. She had been Yui's best friend since the seventh grade, and was essentially her adopted second sister.

So it wasn't surprising that as soon as Yui had Mugi within reach, she dumped her backpack and pulled Mugi into an affectionate hug, which the blonde returned enthusiastically. After they released each other, Mugi greeted Jun, then turned to Ui.

"Hey, Ui," she smiled, her eyes lighting up and a hint of flush spreading over her cheeks. "I really like the new uniform on you. You look too cute for words in it."

"Hi, Mugi," Ui replied with a smile and a blush of her own. "You look really hot, er, uh, I mean, pretty this morning…um, yeah, pretty."

"Real smooth," Jun muttered.

"Thanks, Ui," Mugi replied, her flush deepening. "That means a lot, coming from you."

"Um, we've got to go find our homerooms now," Ui announced, her face now a bright crimson. "See you guys later. C'mon, Jun."

She took off, dragging a protesting Jun with her.

"We're gonna wait here for Ritsu and Mio," Yui called after them.

As she turned to Mugi, Yui noticed her friend's eyes lingering on Ui as the two younger girls walked toward the main academic building. Traces of flush still remained on her cheeks.

"Oh, fine," Yui said sarcastically. "First, you hit on my sister right in front of me, and now you're totally checking out her ass. Real classy, Moog."

"Hey, she's hot," Mugi protested. "And you know I can't resist hot."

"This is Ui we're talking about, not some bimbo you picked up at Valley Fair Mall."

"I know that," Mugi countered. "What? Because she's Ui, I can't say she's hot?"

Yui smiled, but didn't respond, and the conversation moved on. The two of them loitered next to Mugi's BMW, enjoying the beautiful late-summer weather and making small talk as they waited for their band mates to arrive.

Normally, Mugi and Yui would be chatting animatedly, but this morning, Yui thought something seemed off about her friend. Mugi seemed less talkative and more thoughtful than usual.

"Hey, Yui, can we talk?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure," Yui nodded, wondering what was coming. She knew from long experience that Mugi only asked this particular question when she had something important on her mind.

"Is Ui…uh…seeing anybody at the moment?" Mugi seemed strangely uncomfortable asking the question. She usually brimmed with confidence when it came this sort of thing.

"Wow, you're totally crushing on her," Yui smirked, her voice heavy with irony. "What a huge surprise. I can't believe I never noticed."

"Quit messing with me," Mugi huffed. "You know very well I've been crushing on her for a long time. It's just gotten, um, more serious recently."

"And _you_ know very well her ex-girlfriend dumped her back in May," Yui replied. "You could have asked her out back then. Why didn't you?"

"I don't date middle schoolers," Mugi replied haughtily. "No matter how cute they are. I have an image to uphold, after all."

"Says the girl who almost got expelled for putting a wireless spycam in the aquatic center locker room and patching the video feed into the school intranet. Anyway, Ui's in the Upper Division now, so your argument is moot. In fact, it sounds like an excuse."

"It is most certainly _not_ an excuse," Mugi disputed, clearly wishing Yui hadn't brought up the now-infamous spycam incident. "The point is, Ui's not a middle schooler anymore. So would it be cool if I, y'know, asked her on a date?"

Yui looked at her with curiosity.

"Why the sudden lack of confidence? I've seen you in action, Moog. You're one of the smoothest operators I've ever met, except for maybe Ritsu. But now you're suddenly all nervous. What's the deal?"

"Ui's different," Mugi replied, the uncharacteristic flush returning to her cheeks. "Special, I guess. And I wanted to know how you felt. You're pretty protective of her."

"I'm her sister, not her matchmaker, Moog. Look, it's obvious even to clueless me that she totally digs you. Just ask her out already."

"I don't know, Yui," Mugi said anxiously. "What if she's just flirting? What if she…rejects me?"

"Mugi Kotobuki, what is wrong with you?" Yui exclaimed. "I've seen you walk up to complete strangers at Valley Fair, tell them they're gorgeous, and ask for their phone number. And I've seen you get shot down in flames, only to go to the next girl and start all over again, even more bold than you were with the first girl. What is the deal?"

Mugi began to pace nervously. To Yui's surprise, she seemed uncharacteristically emotional.

"Those girls at Valley Fair, and all the others…I was just playing," she replied. "It's always been a game for me. Chasing after those girls, the pictures and videos, the spycams, my _yuri_ blog, it was all about me satisfying myself. There was never any love there, only lust. But like I said, Ui is different. I got to know her through you, after all, and I'm attracted to her for who she is, not just what she looks like. I don't want to take from her, I want to give to her. She needs to be cherished, not used."

"If I thought you'd treat my sister like the others, you'd never get near her," Yui said flatly. "But I know you well enough to know you wouldn't take advantage of her. I believe you, Moog, and I trust you. But you still haven't explained why you're so nervous."

"With the others, if they said no, it wasn't a big deal," Mugi replied, her voice beginning to break, and her words coming in a jumble. "But I couldn't stand for Ui to say no. I want, more than ever, for her to say yes. Don't you get it, Yui? For the first time in my life I'm scared to death of being rejected. It's new territory for me, Yui. I'm off my game. This time, getting shot down…well, I don't think I could handle rejection from Ui. I really like her, Yui, and I want her to like me back. And I'm scared that she doesn't."

Yui looked at her friend, astonished. Her best friend, the one with ice water in her veins, who was bolder even than Ritsu in so many ways, had tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She began to sob, and Yui was at an absolute loss. All she could think to do was to hold Mugi until she regained her composure.

"If I thought she'd say no, do you think I'd be encouraging you to ask her out?" Yui finally said, gently stroking her friend's hair. "I know my sister, Moog, and I see how she looks at you, and I hear how she talks about you. She's no player, and you know it. She's just waiting for you to ask. But if it'll make it easier, I can talk to her for you."

"What is this, seventh grade?" Mugi retorted, pulling away from Yui and sniffling as she wiped her eyes. "I need to do this myself. I just…I'm terrified. You're my best friend, Yui. I need you to help me keep from losing my nerve."

Yui nodded, and Mugi took a deep breath to settle her emotions.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it," she decided, clenching her fists in determination. "I'm gonna ask Ui on a date. This afternoon. Promise you won't let me chicken out, okay?"

"I'll be right there with you," Yui assured her. "But I still don't get it. I've never seen you lose it like this before, Moog. It's a little, um, disturbing."

"Have you ever been in love?" Mugi asked pointedly. "I mean seriously, deeply in love. The can't-eat, can't-sleep, can't-breathe kind."

Yui shook her head.

"You know I haven't."

"_That's_ why you don't get it," Mugi declared.

"Okay, point taken," Yui shrugged. "Moog, you need to promise me something, though. No perverted stuff with Ui. Treat her right, okay?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Mugi replied softly, almost as if talking to herself.

At that moment, a bright yellow Ford Mustang with black racing stripes, the sound of Nirvana's _Breed_ pounding through its open windows, roared down the access road and screeched into a nearby parking spot. The music cut off when the car's engine stopped.

"Looks like Ritsu drove today," Yui observed.

"Raced is probably more accurate," Mugi added.

"Better be ready," Yui told her. "If she was speeding, Mio will be pissed, and we're going to have another fight to break up. Another day, another drama."

"Oh, she'll be annoyed about something," Mugi confirmed. "Ritsu usually finds a way under her skin."

The passenger's side door of the Mustang opened. Mio jumped out, then turned and screamed through the door.

"You're a goddamned idiot!"

The tall, statuesque beauty slammed the door as hard as she could and stalked toward the waiting girls, her free-flowing waist-length black hair trailing in her wake, her dark eyes glittering with frustration.

"Good morning, Mio," Yui called cheerily.

"What's good about it?" Mio fumed, glaring at Yui. "I swear to God she makes me crazy! You'd think that on the first day of school she'd at least have her shit together. But no, it's like every other goddamned day. First, she lies around in bed until the last minute, and then she tries to break the land speed record to get here on time. I know we had to drop Satoshi at Bellarmine Academy, but that's no goddamned excuse. And then that idiot damned near got me killed on the way here, twice!"

Mio turned and shouted the final sentence in the general direction of the Mustang. She stood in front of them, chest heaving angrily, trying to regain her composure. Mugi patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Take it easy, Mio," she said in a low voice. "Try to calm down. People are staring."

Other students walking from their cars were goggling at Mio's very public display of anger.

"I'd better go get Ritsu," Yui said, opting to let Mugi soothe the irate Mio.

Ritsu was slumped in the driver's seat of the Mustang. Her normally happy-go-lucky face was clouded with embarrassment and frustration. With her dyed-brown hair swept back and held in place with a hair band, Yui could clearly see the flush of anger on her prominent forehead. She stared at Yui, but didn't greet her.

"She's really pissed this morning," Yui reported.

"Ya think?" Ritsu replied sarcastically. "I can't believe her, Yui! She's like fingernails on a chalkboard. She's been on my ass since I picked her up…"

"Hey, Ritsu, take a deep breath, okay?" Yui interrupted. Ritsu paused in mid-sentence, frowning at her.

"It's not worth getting spun up about," Yui added. "This is Mio, right? You guys have been best friends forever. You always bickered before, but since you started going out it seems like your fights have really gotten vicious. Why?"

After a moment, Ritsu relaxed, and much of the fight drained out of her.

"I don't know," she said dejectedly, slumping even further into the seat. "I always seem to push her buttons without trying. Okay, sometimes I do it on purpose, but mostly not. And today, I didn't really mean to make her mad. Honestly, since we started going out she's gotten so hypersensitive. She never used to get so emotional before."

"How can two people who say they're in love go to war over stupid stuff?" Yui said, clearly confused.

"I told you, I don't know," Ritsu repeated. "It does seem like we're fighting constantly. It drives me nuts, and sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. But when it comes down to it, I could never break it off, Yui. I really love her, and I'd be completely lost without her. That's all I can tell you."

"Since you say you love her so much, apologize," Yui ordered. "Besides, you shouldn't be fighting on the first day of school."

Ritsu shrugged, knowing it was pointless to argue with Yui's peculiar brand of logic. She got out of the car, locked it, and shuffled along behind Yui, carrying both her and Mio's backpacks. She slunk over to Mio and wordlessly held out her hand, waiting for Mio to take the proffered backpack from it.

"Mio, talk to her," Mugi directed.

Mio complied, turning to glare at Ritsu. She grabbed the backpack from Ritsu's hand and slung it over her shoulder.

"Tainaka, I am seriously pissed off at you right now," she said through gritted teeth, staring balefully at her penitent girlfriend.

"Aw, baby, don't be mad," Ritsu replied in as conciliatory a tone as she could manage, scratching the back of her head as she usually did when embarrassed. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I promise, next time you can pick the music, and I'll drive more slowly. Forgive me?"

She flashed a sheepish grin at Mio, who still clung to her indignation, although Ritsu's impish apology had noticeably lessened her resolve.

"Lycopene," she added, and finally Mio's wall of reserve crumbled.

"Dammit, I can't stay mad at you," she snorted, trying unsuccessfully to frown through the giggles. "Especially when you say goofy words to make me laugh. God, you're such a pain in the ass, Ritsu."

"C'mere, baby," Ritsu beckoned, her grin broadening.

The two dropped their backpacks and embraced tightly.

"There's no public display of affection allowed on school grounds," Mugi reminded them. "Unfortunately. Better watch it."

"She's right," Ritsu agreed. "Mio, baby, show me some sugar. Quick, before we get caught."

"Are you kidding?" Mio objected, trying to wiggle free as Ritsu's lips closed in on hers. "I'm still sort of mad at you. And not in front of these guys. I mean it, Ritsu! Get away! Mmmf…!"

Mio's words were cut off as Ritsu's lips made contact. She fought for a moment, then wrapped her arms around Ritsu and returned the kiss willingly. Yui froze in mingled fascination and embarrassment, but Mugi whipped out her cell phone.

"Hawt!" she exclaimed, positioning the phone for a picture. "Aw, yeah! Money shot!"

The LED flash brought Ritsu and Mio back to reality.

"Hey, you!" Ritsu barked. "Gimme that phone!"

"Never!" Mugi cried. "This one's going on my blog!"

Sticking her tongue out at Ritsu, she turned and took off for the main school building, slipping and sliding in her new school loafers. Ritsu followed in hot pursuit as Yui and Mio gaped after them.

"Are you guys really okay?" Yui asked Mio doubtfully after the two were out of sight. "One minute you're screaming mad at her, and the next you're locking lips with her. It's all very confusing to me. I guess I don't get relationships."

"Yeah, we're good," Mio sighed. "It's the way we roll, Yui. We hate each other sometimes, but we love each other way more, if that makes sense."

"Not to me, it doesn't," Yui frowned. "I wouldn't ever want to fight like that with someone I loved."

"I keep forgetting how naïve you are, Yui," Mio replied, shaking her head. "Love doesn't come without pain and frustration, and I get a double dose of both with Ritsu. We're so different, and we're both strong personalities, so that's why we constantly bicker. But Ritsu accepts me for who I am, bad temper and all. If I get a 99 on an exam, my parents want to know why I didn't get a 100. Ritsu sees that same 99 and tells me how smart and capable I am, and how I can be anything I want to be, and she means every word. She's always believed in me, from the time we were little kids. I'll put up with all the bullshit she throws at me because of that. That's why I say that I hate her sometimes, but my love for her is so much bigger that it sort of swallows up the hate."

Mio was being profound, as usual. Yui said nothing, shaking her head in frustration as she tried to make sense of what she'd just heard.

Meanwhile, Ritsu returned, red-faced and out of breath.

"She got away, Mio," she reported apologetically. "I almost had her in a choke hold, too. Damn these new shoes! The soles are too slippery."

"Don't worry about it," Yui said. "You know Moog. She's just trying to lighten the mood. I'll get her to delete it later."

Mio looked at her cell phone, checking the time.

"Hey, guys, we'd better go in," she urged, slinging her backpack over her shoulder again. "The first bell's going to ring any minute."

Yui lagged behind them, trying to process the last half hour. She'd seen Mugi in tears over the thought of being rejected by Ui, something totally out of character for her normally self-assured friend. And then there was the screaming argument between Mio and Ritsu, which ended with a kiss almost as soon as it began.

This was supposed to be love? It almost seemed more trouble than it was worth. Maybe Mugi was right, and she'd never understand until she had fallen in love herself. But that hadn't happened yet.

She wasn't against the idea. But she was a straight girl in a girls' school, and romance seemed a long way off. Besides, after that morning's events, she decided she wasn't in any rush. She played guitar in a band, had a loving family, and had close friends she valued. There didn't seem to be anything missing.

Shrugging, she decided there was no point worrying about something that probably wasn't going to happen for a while.

"Mio, Ritsu, wait up!" she called, scurrying after her friends.

* * *

_8/26/2008, 2:55 pm  
Room A208, Cherry Ridge Preparatory Academy_

Mr. Kobayashi, the teacher of Yui's AP Japanese Language and Culture class, was droning on and on. Yui glared at the clock, willing it to advance. However, it was as though the teacher's voice was actually slowing down the passage of time; the closer it got to the final bell, the slower the clock seemed to move. Finally, she gave up. Tuning out Mr. Kobayashi's monologue, Yui took stock of her first day as a junior.

She had Cherry Ridge's standard college preparatory curriculum for junior year: five academic courses, gym class, and study hall. She'd be fine in English and History, but Algebra II and Physics I were going to be tough. AP Japanese, however, was far and away her easiest academic class. Since she was bilingual, fluent in both English and Japanese, she could handle the course work without breaking a sweat.

It was an easy A, requiring minimal effort. All she had to do was stay awake in class. Unfortunately, Mr. Kobayashi's monotonous, sleep-inducing delivery was making that a monumental challenge. And the warmth of the room wasn't helping. Soon, she lost the battle to stay awake.

_Oh, my God, look at the size of that ice cream sundae! Sweet momma, bring it on! Yeah, more hot fudge sauce. Jujubes and chocolate chips? Yes, please! Don't bother with the whipped cream – just gimme the can and I'll spray it right into my mouth between bites. Mmm, God, this is the best! Hey, quit jiggling my spoon arm, Ui. I can't eat when you do that._

She snapped back to consciousness to find Mugi leaning over from the desk next to hers, shaking her arm. Suddenly, she was painfully aware that the class was roaring with laughter, and Mr. Kobayashi was staring at her with a half-annoyed, half-amused expression.

"I trust we're not interrupting your nap, Miss Hirasawa," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"N-n-no, sir!" Yui stuttered. "It won't happen again, sir."

"Don't make it worse by lying," Mugi said under her breath.

The final bell rang, granting Yui a reprieve. She heaved a sigh of relief when Mr. Kobayashi simply glared at her and told her to stay awake in the future rather than keeping her after class for a lecture on work ethic.

"Way to go, Sleeping Beauty," Mugi said drily as they headed down the nearby stairs. "Great first impression."

"Whatever," Yui answered, waving her hand dismissively. "It's his own fault. The man's a cure for insomnia."

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" Mugi asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "You sure looked happy. You were kind of moaning in the back of your throat, too. Was it related to sex, by chance?"

She looked at Yui hopefully.

"You're such a perv," Yui sniffed. "I was dreaming about ice cream, as usual."

"Aw, you're no fun," Mugi pouted. "You so need to get laid. Then maybe your dreams would be more interesting. Seriously, ice cream? That's so lame. Unless it's on a naked body or something."

"Meh," Yui shrugged, ignoring Mugi's lurid word picture. "Why do I need a boyfriend? I'm fine with practicing my guitar and eating snacks. Those two things always make me feel good and are always available to me. Plus, they're drama free. What boy could ever be like that? And even better, I never gain weight, so I can eat all the snacks I want. Life's good as it is, Moog."

"I hate so you much right now," Mugi muttered as she adjusted the waistband of her khakis. "My uniform pants are too tight from all the junk food I ate this summer."

"Your uniform fits just fine," Yui said matter-of-factly, knowing Mugi wouldn't believe her.

They exited the stairs and headed down the main hallway of the first floor, bound for the front door. The hallway was a beehive of activity as students went here and there to athletic practice, club activities, and the like.

"We're still on for band practice at your place, right?" Yui asked.

"You bet," Mugi smiled. "It's been a couple days. I need to jam."

"You know it," Yui agreed. "I've been working on that rhythm riff for _Jumpers_, and I want to see how far I've come. Man, I wish we had a true lead guitarist. I feel like I'm bluffing my way through every song. I wish I could just sing and play rhythm."

"You're doing fine, Yui," Mugi said reassuringly. "Every day you get better and better."

Yui smiled. Mugi was a loyal friend, but hers was not exactly an objective opinion.

As they walked toward the main entrance, Yui caught sight of Ui in the crowd of students milling around in the atrium. With her were Jun and a third girl Yui didn't recognize. Ui spotted Yui and Mugi and waved, and the group of three girls changed course and headed toward them.

When Yui got a closer look at the third girl, her breath hitched involuntarily.

She was tiny, with the compact stature of a gymnast, and a figure the school uniform flattered. Her black, shoulder-blade-length hair was cut _hime_ style like Mio's, but with the longer locks tied off into two ponytails that draped over each shoulder.

But it was her face that really captured Yui's attention. She was clearly Asian, but her complexion was lighter than most, so light it was almost alabaster. The skin of her face was as smooth as a toddler's, and that gave her a very young, almost childlike appearance. To Yui, her large, deep-brown eyes, rounder than the typical Asian's, were her most arresting feature.

Yui thought she looked adorable, just like a doll. She grabbed Mugi's arm tightly.

"Moog, check her out," Yui whispered.

"Yeah," Mugi said dreamily. "It's Ui."

"No, silly, the girl with her," Yui persisted.

"Who, Jun?" Mugi teased. "I didn't know you were hot for her. She's straight, you know. So she says, anyway."

"Jun?" Yui scoffed. "You must be joking. I meant the girl who's with Ui and Jun."

"Oh, her," Mugi said thoughtfully. "I've never seen her before."

Yui saw Ui speak to the girl, then point to her. The girl looked at Yui and smiled, her eyes lighting up as she did so. There was a liveliness to those eyes, and Yui found herself drawn to them, although she wasn't sure why.

"God, she's so cute!" Yui gushed. "Look how tiny she is. And her smile's so pretty. Ooh, it looks like Ui's going to introduce us. How good is that?"

"Oh, ho!" Mugi grinned. "Our Yui is finally coming to terms with her true sexual identity."

"Aw, shut up," Yui retorted, reddening with embarrassment. "I was just saying she's cute, not that I wanted to…dammit, Moog! Trust your tiny little degenerate mind to twist it around. I don't swing the way you do, and you know it."

"Says a girl standing armpit deep in a pit of denial," Mugi snorted. "You're so far back in that closet of yours that you don't even know you're in there. Wait until someone finally opens the door."

Yui did not at all like where this conversation was going. She was annoyed that Mugi had misinterpreted her comments. The girl was cute, nothing more. Mugi's attention needed to be shifted off the subject, now. She decided to play dirty.

"My sexuality is not your main concern at the moment," Yui informed her. "If you're going to ask Ui out, now's the time."

Yui's diversion worked perfectly. Mugi's focus immediately shifted to Ui.

"But I'm not mentally prepared!" she objected, suddenly panicking. "I'm too nervous, Yui. I'll make a fool of myself."

"Don't you dare back out now, you big blonde coward," Yui threatened. "You asked me to make sure you went through with this, and by God, you're gonna. If you don't ask her, I'll embarrass you by asking her for you in front of the others."

She held tightly to Mugi's arm to keep her from bolting. Before Mugi could reply, Ui and her companions had joined them.

"Hey, guys," Ui greeted, gazing at Mugi with a broad smile. "Um, Sis…"

"Ui, over here," Yui said, waving a hand.

"Oh, sorry," Ui blinked, shifting her attention to Yui. "This is our new friend, Azusa Nakano. She just moved here from Tōkyō. She plays guitar, and she wants to join a band. I know you guys are looking for another guitarist, so I figured I'd introduce you."

"_[Hello, my name is Hirasawa Yui,]"_ Yui said in Japanese. _"[I'm Ui-san's older sister. I play guitar, too. Please treat me well from now on.]"_

Azusa smiled that smile again, and Yui's pulse quickened just a bit.

_Wow, she sure does have pretty eyes. So warm._

"I speak English just fine," the younger girl replied with no trace of an accent. "I was born and raised in Cupertino, and I only lived in Japan for a year and a half. But thanks for trying to be considerate. And I have to say, your Japanese is not bad, although your word choice is a bit cutesy. Azusa Nakano, by the way."

She offered her hand, and after a moment Yui took it. As they shook hands, Yui could feel the calluses on Azusa's fingertips.

_She's a guitar player, all right. Even so, the rest of her hand's amazingly soft and warm. Wait, what the hell is this? Why should I care what a girl's hand feels like? That's Moog's territory._

"I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki," Mugi added, nodding and smiling at Azusa. "Call me Mugi. Nice to meet you."

She turned to Yui.

"Um, I need to catch up to Mio and Ritsu, so I'm gonna break out," she said apologetically. "See you at practice."

Yui's grip tightened.

"Not so fast, Kotobuki," she growled, jerking her head toward Ui. Shrugging, Mugi gave up any thought of flight.

"Uh…Ui, c-could I t-t-talk to you…um…p-privately for a s-s-second?" she stammered, her voice shaking. Only then did Yui let go of her arm.

"What was that all about?" Azusa asked, as Mugi led Ui off to the side and began what was obviously an awkward conversation.

"The first step to a relationship, probably," Yui replied. "It's been some time coming."

"They're both so nervous," Jun smirked. "Check it out. They're all hemming and hawing."

"No kidding," Yui agreed. "Totally cute, and totally out of character for both of them."

She and Yui looked at each other and giggled. Azusa, however, did not join their laughter. She was looking at Mugi and Ui with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Two girls together, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Jun said. "Why, does that gross you out or something? If it does, you shouldn't be living in the Bay area, and you definitely shouldn't be attending this particular school."

"I really don't have a problem with it," Azusa said, ignoring the sarcasm. "I went to a private all-girls school in Japan last year. There were girl-girl couples all over the place, and no one batted an eye over it. It was a big change from the States, but I got used to it quickly enough. In fact, it was kind of romantic to see all those girls together. I felt as though I fit right in."

"It's good you're okay with it, because this place is crawling with same-sex couples," Jun said absently, missing Azusa's implication. "Actually, it's probably far worse than your school in Japan. My cousins over there go to a girls' school, and tell me while girl-girl relationships aren't exactly hidden, they're still kept low-key. Here at Cherry Ridge, though, it's flaunted. Especially the white girls – they're all over each other. I'd guess at least half of them, and about three-quarters of the Japanese girls, are either gay, bi, or LUGs. Mostly LUGs. The Indian, Chinese, and Korean girls, not so much."

"LUGs?" Azusa repeated, puzzled.

"'Lesbian Until Graduation.'" Jun explained. "Girls' school situational sexuality. No boys available? Get yourself a girlfriend instead."

"Yeah, there were a ton of those in Japan," Azusa remembered.

"Would you ever date a girl?" Yui blurted out. She regretted it almost as soon as she said it.

_What the hell am I thinking? That sounded like a proposition. If this girl had asked me that, I'd say "no." I think. Wait, why am I not sure of that all of a sudden?_

Azusa turned to look at her, and there was the tiniest flicker in her eyes. Yui, normally not the most observant of people, caught it nonetheless, but wasn't sure what to make of it.

_God, those eyes of hers. Why am I so drawn to them? To her?_

"It would really depend on the girl," Azusa answered, her eyes never leaving Yui's. "If I felt strongly enough about her, then yes, I would date her. In fact, I'd stop at nothing to win her heart."

"Not me," Jun proudly announced. "I, Jun Suzuki, am as straight as Stevens Creek Boulevard, and the boys in this town had better watch out."

"Don't listen to her, Azusa," Yui joked, thankful that Jun had given her an excuse to break eye contact. "She's all talk. She can't get any guy to give her the time of day."

"Look who's talking, cherry," Jun retorted. "And who would date a doofus like you, anyway? All you do is eat, laze around, and play your guitar. Bo-ring."

"Says the jazz band's new bassist, who can't put her own instrument down," Yui smirked. "Unlike you, I don't need a relationship to make me happy. I'm fine with my life just the way it is, thanks. So stop worrying about me and start looking for that boyfriend you're always bragging you're going to get."

"…_don't need a relationship…" Heh. Why do my words sound so unconvincing all of a sudden?_

"Gimme a break," Jun grumbled. "A girl doesn't have a lot of options when she's cooped up here at CRPA, or as I refer to it, the Cherry Removal Prevention Asylum. Three hundred students in the Upper Division, and they've all got the plumbing on the inside, so what's a straight girl to do? And off campus, things aren't any better. The guys who hang out at the beach, the pool, and the malls are mostly dirtbags. And none of my older brother's friends will have anything to do with me."

"That's probably because they can sense your desperation," Yui shot back. She stole a look at Azusa and saw the younger girl was amused by her comment. She wasn't sure why that made her happy, but it did.

Jun, caught momentarily speechless, appeared to be searching for a crushing reply. Yui, tired of bantering with her and wanting to talk with Azusa, decided not to give her the chance.

"I'm always glad to meet a fellow guitarist," Yui said, turning to the shorter girl. "Ui says you're looking for a band. Have you ever played in one before?"

"My junior high school in Japan had what they called a _keion-bu_," Azusa replied. "A 'light music club.' It was basically a loose collection of rock bands, and I played lead guitar in one of them. We performed at school a bunch of times. I've been playing since fourth grade. I was in a band when I was in junior high in Cupertino, before I went to Japan, but we mostly just messed around, and we never actually performed."

"Wow, you must be really good," Jun exclaimed.

"That's a matter of opinion," Azusa replied. She smiled at Yui again, and suddenly Yui's mouth felt dry.

_Every time I look into her eyes, I feel so…weird. In a very good way. Why, dammit? I'm not supposed to feel like this when I look at a girl!_

"As Ui said, we're looking for a guitarist," she managed to say, successfully keeping her voice from trembling. "We were looking for someone to play lead, but we'll consider anyone with experience at this point. If you can sing, that's a bonus, but we've got that part pretty well covered already."

"I only sing at when I'm forced to at knifepoint," Azusa said ruefully. "Yes, I'm that bad at it. As far as guitar, I prefer lead to rhythm, but I'm not choosy. I just want to be in a band, one with potential. Besides, Ui said you're a really good guitarist. I figure maybe I might learn a thing or two from you."

Yui's heart sank. She didn't have the nerve to tell Azusa she was really a vocalist who'd only been playing guitar for a year, and that she'd only picked up the guitar because HTT needed a guitarist. She'd turned out to have a knack for it, becoming a decent rhythm guitarist through fanatical practice, but she was far from the finished article. She wasn't sure what Ui had been telling Azusa, but she had a feeling Ui had oversold her ability, as usual.

On the other hand, the band needed an experienced player like Azusa, whether or not she respected Yui's playing skills. And if Azusa wound up joining the band, Yui would be able to get to know her better.

_Why is that suddenly so important to me?_

"You want to come to practice tonight for a try-out?" she offered. "It's at Mugi's house in Silver Creek. We'll start after school, as soon as we can all get together."

"Shouldn't you ask the other members first?" Azusa asked.

"Nah, they won't care," was Yui's rejoinder. "We've been looking for someone, after all."

"I'd like very much to sit in with you guys," Azusa told her. "I live in Silver Creek myself, so it's convenient. I'm curious to hear how good your band is. I especially want to hear you play."

She looked at Yui expectantly, but Yui simply shrugged.

"I'm nothing special," she said, trying to sound casual. "Why else would we be looking for another guitarist? Anyway, you want a ride to practice? I have to drive over from the Rose Garden area anyway, so it's no trouble."

Azusa looked at Yui for a long moment. Under the steady gaze of the younger girl, the wonderful and confusing feelings Yui had been fighting throughout their conversation flooded through her with a vengeance, and this time she was powerless to stop them.

"I'd like that very much," Azusa said softly, her eyes locked onto Yui's. Yui couldn't fight off the tremors this time.

_I don't want to look, but I can't help but look. I don't want to touch, but I so want to touch. My God, what's happening to me?_

Jun, who had been watching their exchange without speaking, finally broke in.

"You just made a big mistake, Azusa," she said with a touch of sarcasm, "Yui's a homicidal maniac when she drives. Anyway, sorry for interrupting your deep philosophical discussion, but they're coming back."

She meant Mugi and Ui, who had finished their own conversation and were returning to the group. Jun began to badger them for details of what they had been talking about, but it was obvious the two considered it private business and weren't about to spill any information.

Mugi, normally cool and collected, was blushing as furiously as Ui. But they both had goofy grins on their faces, and Yui knew that meant Ui had accepted Mugi's offer of a date. Even so, Yui sensed she needed to come to their rescue before Jun totally embarrassed them in front of Azusa.

"Hey, Moog, I was talking to Azusa about the band," she said. "I invited her to come to practice tonight."

"If that's okay," Azusa added anxiously. "I don't want to overstep my bounds."

"No, that's great!" Mugi exclaimed. "Ritsu and Mio won't mind, either."

"I'll be there, then," Azusa said. "Yui agreed to give me a ride."

She looked at Yui, her dark eyes glowing with gratitude. Yui smiled weakly at her.

_Yes, I did offer you a ride. You, the girl who pretty much destroys me every time she looks at me. I ought to have my head examined._

"Okay," Mugi replied. "Just come on over as soon as you can."

* * *

_8/26/2008, 3:34 pm  
Student Parking Lot, Cherry Ridge Preparatory Academy_

Yui sat in the driver's seat of the Fiesta, waiting for Ui, who had had to stop by the guidance office before leaving campus. Normally, Yui would be chomping at the bit to leave. Today, however, she didn't mind the delay, because it gave her time to think.

That in itself was a first. Normally, she wasn't the introspective type. But her mind was racing, and she wasn't sure why her emotions were all over the place all of a sudden. It wasn't usual for her. She was supposedly the carefree one among her friends, the one things didn't get to.

_It has to be the eyes. I could get lost in Azusa's eyes…No! I shouldn't be feeling this way! Four years at a girls-only school, from seventh grade until now, and not even a flicker of a crush on any girl. That means I'm straight, dammit! This is just a hormonal thing. It's gotta be a fluke!_

But she hadn't been attracted to guys, either, at least up until this point. Even though she was a student at an all-girls school, she still had dealings with plenty of boys. But none had been worthy of even a passing glance. Of course, maybe she just hadn't met the right boy yet.

It was all very frustrating. Just this morning, she'd told herself there wasn't anything missing from her life, and that she was quite satisfied with playing guitar, surrounded by friends she valued. She'd been smug about not having to deal with the relationship drama the others were facing.

In the space of 15 minutes, Azusa had blown that comfortable little fantasy into a million pieces. Now, it was as if she'd discovered a gaping hole in her universe, one that only someone like Azusa could fit into.

Azusa, whose beautiful eyes had caused the explosion of feelings inside her. Azusa, whose lips looked good enough to taste. Azusa, whose body looked like it would fit against Yui's just right…

_No! There is no way I could be attracted to another girl. Not this strongly, and especially not a girl I only just met. No way!_

_What am I saying? All I can think about is Azusa. Those eyes…they're my weakness. _

_Oh, God, this can't be happening…_

Overwhelmed by the frustration, she pounded the steering wheel repeatedly, hot tears spilling down her cheeks, until it hurt too much to continue. Then she slumped over the battered wheel for what seemed a very long time, until the tears finally ended.

The sound of the Fiesta's rear door opening wrenched her back to reality. She hurriedly wiped her face on her sleeve as Ui tossed her backpack into the back seat, then jumped in front to ride shotgun.

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would," she apologized. "The guidance counselor had some questions, and…hey, Sis, are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

Ui's face was filled with concern.

"No, I'm okay," Yui replied, her distracted expression suggesting otherwise. "I had a mood swing just now. I think I must be PMSing. Where's Jun?"

"Jazz band practice, remember? Her brother's picking her up later."

"Oh, yeah," Yui remembered, shaking her head as if to blow away cobwebs. "You're right, Ui. I really am out of it."

"Yes, you are," Ui replied seriously. "You never have PMS mood swings, Yui. Besides, you're not due for a couple weeks. I'm your sister, remember? You can't fake these things with me. We're not leaving this parking lot until you tell me what's going on."

She reached over and pulled the keys from the ignition before Yui could stop her. Yui looked at her in astonishment, then her shoulders sagged in resignation.

_I would have gone to her anyway. I always do. Might as well be now._

"Hey, Ui, when did you first figure out you were gay?" she asked abruptly.

Ui's eyebrows flew upward in surprise.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Call it hypothetical interest for now," Yui said, trying to sound casual. "We've never really talked about it. When you came out, you told me you were gay, and I was cool with it, end of story. There was no point dwelling on how it happened the time. But now I'm curious."

"There wasn't a single event," Ui mused. "I just always knew I was into girls and not boys. That doesn't mean I didn't struggle with it, but it didn't all happen all at once. Everyone's different, though. I know one gay girl who thought she was straight until she fell in love with another girl."

Yui groaned inwardly. That last piece of information definitely didn't help.

"Ui, I need to talk to you about something," she said carefully. "It's not something I can even share with Moog, not yet anyway. You have to promise not to tell anybody. Not Moog, and especially not Mom and Dad. Okay?"

"Okay," Ui said. She looked at Yui speculatively.

"It's…it's about Azusa," Yui began.

"I thought so," Ui grinned. "I thought I saw sparks flying between you two. I was sure I wasn't seeing things. She really caught your eye, didn't she? Somehow, I knew she would."

"I'm really struggling with this, Ui," Yui complained. "Don't make fun of me." The tears she thought she'd cried out began again.

Ui looked at her, momentarily astonished. Then, just as Yui had for Mugi that morning, she wrapped her arms around her older sister and simply held her until the sobbing ended.

"I talked to her for, what? Fifteen minutes," Yui sniffled, slowly regaining control. "Just looking at her gave me feelings I've never had before. It's not supposed to be that way for me, Ui. Until about a half hour ago, I was straight. Now I don't know what the hell's going on."

"Well, this is new," Ui sighed, letting go of Yui and leaning back in her seat. "Usually you're the one telling me to go with my feelings and not to overthink things, and now it's the other way around. What's the big deal? Does the idea you might have a crush on her disgust you or something?"

"No," Yui said in a small voice, avoiding eye contact with her sister. "It makes me feel really good. Every time she looked at me my knees wobbled, and it was all I could do not to stare right back at her. It didn't seem the least bit gross. And that's what's confusing, and scary. What do I do, Ui? What are Mom and Dad going to say?"

"Don't worry about Mom and Dad," Ui advised. "They've been totally cool with me. As far as what to do, it's easier to embrace your feelings than to deny them. Just be yourself, Sis, and go with the flow like you always do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yui objected, her frustration rising again. "I'm supposed to say, 'Hey, I have the hots for this girl. Guess I'm gay'? And then ask her out, and trip merrily along to girlfriend land?"

"I didn't mean it quite like that," Ui said quickly, moving to forestall another round of tears. "I meant acknowledge that your feelings for her are legit, then just let things happen. Stop worrying about concepts like straight or gay. Just focus on her."

"Suppose I do that," Yui argued. "How would I know she's even interested? Ah, what am I saying? There's no way she is. She just admires me because I play guitar in a rock band."

"I saw the way she was looking at you," Ui insisted. "That wasn't just admiration. She was totally digging you, and she didn't seem nearly as conflicted about it as you. My gaydar tells me she definitely likes girls."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Yui frowned.

"Not without asking her, no," Ui admitted. "You want me to?"

"No," Yui said. She didn't tell Ui that she'd made a similar offer to Mugi just that morning. "I need to fight this battle on my own. Oh, God, and it's going to start tonight. I promised to give her a ride to band practice."

"Do you want to see her again?" Ui asked.

"Yes, more than anything," Yui answered, her head hung and her voice almost inaudible.

"Okay, then," Ui declared. "Let's get this crate moving. We'll stop by McDonalds. My treat. A snack always makes my big Sis feel better."

"You don't have to do that," Yui protested.

"It's all I can do," Ui replied with a smile. "Mugi went with me to the guidance office, and she told me about how you helped her when she got nervous. I'm going on a date with her now because of you. You know how long I've liked her. Thanks."

For the first time since parting ways with Azusa, Yui smiled. As she drove down the access road to the school entrance, she thought about Ui's words of a few minutes earlier.

_Just be yourself, Sis, and go with the flow like you always do._

At the moment, it seemed as good advice as any.

* * *

A/N:

− Musician74, my beta reader, has once again auto-tuned my written voice in her usual superb manner. Writers sometimes forget that their editors, or lack of same, can make or break them. I have not. _Domo arigato, Beta-onēsama._

− The fictional Cherry Ridge Preparatory Academy's senior high campus is based on (and located at the street address of) the Upper Division campus of The Harker School, an existing private school in San Jose. Real-life Harker is coed, while the fictional CRPA is girls-only.

− Stevens Creek Boulevard is a major east-west thoroughfare in western and central San Jose and Cupertino. It is one of the longest straight-line stretches of major surface road in the area. Hence Jun's use of it as a metaphor.

− Rose Garden and Silver Creek are actual subdivisions in San Jose. Kids from both neighborhoods are, um, affluent, although the real money is in Silver Creek. They're definitely the type to attend expensive private schools and have their own cars. In this story, Yui, Ui, and Jun live in Rose Garden, and Mio, Ritsu, and Azusa live in Silver Creek.

Thanks for reading this chapter! Please help me become a better writer by posting a signed, constructive review. (Anonymous reviews are disabled.)


	2. Chapter 2: Moth to a Flame

**A/N:**

_**STORY SUMMARY: **_Transfer student Azusa shakes up Yui's comfortable existence. This is an alternate universe setting where the cast members are Japanese-American high school students in San Jose, California. OOC, YuiAzu, Mugi x Ui, Mitsu, yuri. Rated T for safety.

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **_Yui's and Azusa's powerful mutual attraction escalates. After an extraordinary audition, Azusa is accepted as HTT's new lead guitarist. An aggressive Azusa pushes Yui too far too fast. YuiAzu, very light Mitsu.

_**DISCLAIMER! **_I do not own any part of the K-On! franchise. Ownership belongs to Kakifly, Hōbunsha, and Kyōtō Animation.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moth to a Flame**

_8/26/2008, 4:45 pm  
Nakano Residence, 2462 Pacific Rim Lane, San Jose CA_

In the end, Azusa went with the white shorts and matching white tank top. She always felt she looked better in white, because it contrasted with her ebony hair so well. After touching up her lip gloss, she pulled her hair out of the ponytails and brushed it straight.

_It's gonna be a pain in the ass to play with it like this. Meh. I look older with it loose. I bet she'll like it better._

When everything was in order, she packed up her guitar − the Fender Mustang she'd had since elementary school – and its effects boxes and headed downstairs.

Azusa decided to wait for Yui outside. After dragging her equipment out onto the front porch, she sat down on the front steps in the late afternoon sunshine.

_No sense waiting in that God-forsaken house. It's too nice outside. Besides, those four walls were closing in on me. _

The loneliness was something she had carried with her as long as she could remember. An only child, she rarely saw her father, a computer science professor at San Jose State with a consulting business on the side. Her mother, a translator and technical writer, was a long-haul commuter who wasn't around much on weekdays. On their time off, the two of them were amateur jazz musicians who always seemed to be playing gigs. They provided well for her materially, but otherwise they seemed to have little time for her.

The serious-minded girl found it hard to make friends, and had no siblings to turn to, so she spent a lot of time alone. Life as a solitary latch-key kid left her feeling insecure, like there was no one to protect her. And above all, it was a lonely existence. As she grew older, the insecurity and loneliness began to eat at her from the inside.

It was music that had saved then-nine-year-old Azusa from being consumed completely. Randomly flipping through cable TV channels, she stumbled across _The Kids Are Alright_, an old 1970s live concert movie featuring The Who. The footage of the band performing one of their classic songs, _Won't Get Fooled Again_, captured her imagination.

The forceful energy of Keith Moon, dexterously twirling his drum sticks before smashing them home. John Entwhistle, whose near immobility on stage contrasted so markedly with the suppleness of his bass line. The searing vocal of Roger Daltrey, whose manic energy kept him in constant motion during the entire song. All this resonated deep inside her in a way nothing ever had before.

But Azusa had been mesmerized by the sheer majesty of guitarist Pete Townshend's performance. The raw power, the windmill strumming, the power-sliding, the jumping and shuffling in a magnificent ballet with Daltrey, all while playing so gloriously…it was then and there Azusa knew what she wanted. The guitar would be her antidote to the cancerous sense of isolation that was slowly destroying her from within.

Her parents were all too happy to indulge her interest in music, although they were disappointed she gravitated to rock instead of jazz. Perhaps out of guilt, they bought her the brand new Mustang and paid for her private lessons without objection. That Mustang, the only electric guitar she could find that would fit her tiny hands, became her prized possession.

She had a knack for the instrument, and her skills rapidly improved. That was due less to natural talent and more to the fact that the guitar had become her obsession. Even at age nine, she put herself through a rigorous, self-imposed practice regimen that sometimes went on for hours each day. By age 12, her ability was so advanced she had already been recruited by her first band.

The Mustang became her near-constant companion, and together they filled the empty house with sound. The music became her protection, because when she played she felt secure. Less vulnerable. She was no longer a lonely, scared little girl left to fend for herself by parents absorbed in their own lives.

Based on the day's events so far, it had been the right decision to attend Cherry Ridge rather than public school. Her worries about fitting in proved unfounded. Ui and Jun had seen her sitting by herself in homeroom and reached out to her, and she had clicked with them immediately.

They were quite a pair, those two. The level-headed, ever-positive Ui and the snarky yet good-natured Jun played off her serious persona perfectly. It turned out they were in all the same classes together, so now she had a ready-made group of friends to hang out with during and between classes. It was a nice feeling after the three agonizing weeks she'd spent by herself in that house since moving back home from Japan.

Even better, Ui had told her about her older sister, who was a guitarist in a rock band that just happened to be looking for a second guitarist. For Azusa, who had been looking for a band to join, it seemed like a golden opportunity. Ui's description of both the sister and her band intrigued her. Even so, she was unprepared for what happened when she first met Yui.

_Speaking of Yui…where is she? She should have been here by now. _

The display on Azusa's cell phone read 4:56 pm. Yui had called forty minutes earlier, saying she had dropped Ui off at home and was on her way to Silver Creek. Azusa wondered why it was taking so long, even after accounting for the legendary California rush-hour traffic.

She thought about calling Yui, but hesitated. She didn't want to look desperate. On the other hand, if sitting on your front steps waiting to be picked up like a kindergartener waiting for a school bus didn't come across as desperate, she wasn't sure what did. And besides, she really wanted to see Yui.

_C'mon, Yui, where the hell are you? I'm getting tired of waiting. _

Just as Azusa was ready to flip open her phone, it began to buzz in her hand. Yui's name flashed on caller ID.

"Yui! Where are you?"

"Hi, Azusa!" came Yui's cheerful voice, her words pouring through the phone in a rush. "Sorry I'm running so late. I was rushing to get over there, and I forgot to change out of my school uniform when I dropped Ui off, so I had to go back to put on some real clothes. I'm just turning onto Yerba Buena Road. See you in couple minutes."

And just like that, the line went dead, before Azusa could get a word in edgewise. She looked blankly at the phone for a moment, then chuckled. The daffy, hit-and-run phone call had lifted her mood. Not only was it funny, it was sort of cute. And she got to hear Yui's voice.

Azusa never believed one person could fall for another on sight. It seemed irrational. The way it was supposed to go, at least in Azusa's mind, was that you met someone, there was a spark of mutual interest, and as you got to know them, feelings grew, and hopefully a relationship followed. In other words, falling in love was a process, not an event.

At least, that's what she had believed until a little less than two hours ago. One look at Yui Hirasawa, and a few exchanged words, was enough to change her entire perspective.

Yui's physical appearance certainly drew her attention. Azusa, who had always preferred girls, found Yui's slim, athletic frame, wavy, dyed-brown hair, and large, expressive eyes strongly appealing. But the attraction went far beyond mere appearance.

Rather, it was the aura Yui radiated. Azusa could feel it most through her smile, a brilliant, sun-goddess smile that blasted through Azusa's defenses and left her powerless to resist.

There was something about Yui. She felt compelled to know this girl, to be near her. To bask in that aura.

The moment they exchanged words, Azusa was captivated. Yui radiated cheerfulness, and Azusa felt strangely uplifted just by being near her. During their conversation, she treated Azusa as if she was the center of the universe, making her feel valued and important. It was as if they had been friends for years. Suddenly, she didn't feel lonely anymore, for the first time since she was a small child.

Inside of fifteen minutes, Azusa Nakano's fate was sealed. She wanted to be, had to be, Yui's, whatever it took. Now, all she had to do was to figure out how to bring Yui around to her way of thinking.

The phone buzzed. Yui again.

"Yui! What's up?"

"Azusa, help! I'm lost! I've been driving up and down Pacific Rim Way for the past five minutes. The houses are all numbered in the 4000s. What did I screw up?"

"You want 2462 Pacific Rim _Lane_."

"Whoops. Okay, I see it. Be right there."

Yui disconnected, and in a few seconds, Azusa saw her Fiesta make the right turn onto her street. As the car drew closer, she jumped up and waved to signal Yui, who saw her and turned into the driveway. A head of wavy, dyed-brown hair poked out of the driver's side window, and Yui's tractor-beam smile grabbed hold of her once more.

"Hey, Azusa! Need help loading up?"

Azusa nodded, unable to speak. She was too distracted by that smile. Yui hopped out of the car, and the two stood face to face for an awkward moment.

"Took you long enough," Azusa finally said. The phrase sounded pushy, and for a moment she regretted saying it. But it didn't seem to faze Yui.

"Sorry about that," she said genially. "Being scatterbrained makes these things a challenge sometimes."

Yui was dressed in a sky-blue crop top and a pair of low cut jeans. It wasn't a remarkable outfit for a typical teenager, but Azusa noted that it worked very well on Yui, clinging in all the right places. The hair clips she'd worn earlier were gone, allowing her bangs to hang free. It gave her a natural, untamed look. Azusa decided she definitely approved. Suddenly, she realized she was being similarly scrutinized.

"I like your hair down like that," Yui said softly. "That white outfit contrasts with it really well."

Azusa's eyes locked onto Yui's for a long moment. Finally, Yui turned away, clearing her throat awkwardly. Azusa thought she saw a trace of a blush on Yui's face; her own cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"C'mon, let's get your stuff in the car," Yui said, a trifle too brightly.

While they loaded Azusa's equipment, neither spoke. Yui seemed preoccupied, and Azusa was too tongue-tied to say anything. When Yui pulled the car out of the driveway, though, Yui finally broke the silence.

"Usually, standard procedure in the Hirasawa-mobile is to drive very fast, play rock music at top volume, and sing along as loudly as possible," she explained. "But it's less than a five-minute trip to Moog's from here. No point in going to the trouble of playing any tunes. Let's just chat instead."

Azusa couldn't remember afterward what they talked about. Simply being so close to Yui made her tremble, and she spent nearly the entire ride trying to keep that from being obvious. For all she knew, the words coming out of her mouth were unintelligible babbling. But Yui's smile never wavered, and Azusa was ready to talk all night just to keep that smile on her face.

At one point, she turned to say something to Yui, but the way the afternoon light caught the older girl's profile and reflected in her eyes caused the words to die on Azusa's lips.

_So beautiful… _

Azusa stopped pretending not to look. She couldn't help but gaze openly at this extraordinary girl who had so captured her imagination. After a moment, Yui noticed her staring.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Not at all," Azusa sighed. "Everything is just perfect."

The answer seemed to satisfy Yui, and she smiled another 1,000-watt smile at Azusa. It was such a beautiful sight, the raven-haired girl thought she might actually cry.

* * *

_8/26/2008, 5:02 pm  
Kotobuki Estate, 1622 Rangewood Place, San Jose CA_

Yui pulled the Fiesta through the cul-de-sac at the end of Rangewood Place and gingerly maneuvered it into the entrance of the private drive. Stopping at the security gate, she keyed in the access code, and the steel structure slowly rolled sideways, allowing her to pass. As Yui drove over a small rise, Azusa gasped.

A long, large building, surrounded by several smaller outbuildings, stood at the top of the hill. It almost looked like a castle. As Yui drove along the access road, Azusa looked to her left, and her breath caught again. Before her, the entire Evergreen Valley unfolded in a spectacular panorama.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yui said, noticing Azusa gaping at the view. "Welcome to the Kotobuki family compound."

"I know you told me Mugi's family had money, but I didn't expect this," Azusa admitted, her eyes wide.

"You're probably surprised because she's so down-to-earth," Yui said. "She seems like she should be living in one of those houses back on Rangewood rather in a huge place like this."

Yui pulled up to a single-story ranch-style building about 100 yards behind the main house and parked in front of the door. There were already a red BMW convertible and a yellow Ford Mustang parked nearby.

"This used to be the guest house," Yui said in response to Azusa's questioning look. "Nowadays, guests stay in the main house. This is Moog's private residence now. The Beemer's hers, too. Not the Mustang, though – that's Ritsu's."

"This _whole house_ is Mugi's?" Azusa exclaimed. "You're kidding me!"

"I kid you not," Yui replied. "By the way, don't say words like 'wealthy' and 'expensive' around Moog. They really annoy her. She doesn't like to be treated differently because her family's rich."

Yui pulled Azusa's practice amp out of the trunk and headed toward the house, motioning for Azusa to follow her. Azusa gathered their guitar cases and trailed after her through a side entrance and down a set of stairs.

They entered a large, windowless room that was obviously a fully-finished basement. There were a couch and two easy chairs clustered around a flat screen TV at one end. Under the TV was a gaming system; there was a full-sized refrigerator nearby. At the other end of the room, there was a cluster of musical instruments: a yellow Yamaha drum set, a five-string Fender bass on a stand, a stack of two Korg keyboards and a laptop computer, and numerous practice amps, cables, mike stands, and other equipment.

Three girls were waiting for them by the instruments. Azusa immediately recognized Mugi, having met her earlier. With a warm smile, the blonde stepped forward to greet her.

Mugi introduced Azusa to the two other girls. From Yui's description of them, she guessed (correctly) that the tall, reserved girl with the long, black hair was Mio, which meant the lively dyed-brunette with the hairband and Foo Fighters t-shirt had to be Ritsu. Mio shook her hand soberly, almost coolly, Azusa thought. Ritsu, however, greeted her enthusiastically, and the obviously heartfelt welcome made Azusa relax somewhat.

"About time you got here, Yui," Mio said impatiently. "Geez, you're always late. What was the deal this time?"

Yui told them why they'd been delayed, causing Mio and Ritsu to roll their eyes and shake their heads. Mugi simply smiled fondly at the brunette.

"Yui, Azusa, go ahead and set up," Ritsu ordered. "The three of us are ready when you are."

Azusa unpacked her Mustang and effects boxes and plugged everything in. Then she pulled out an electronic tuner and began to tune her guitar strings.

"Hey, cool," she heard Yui say. "What's that?"

"It's a tuner," Azusa answered in astonishment. "You mean you've never heard of one of these?"

"Nope," Yui shrugged. "I just tune by ear. Mio doesn't use one of those, either. She just tunes off Mugi's Triton."

"Show me," was all Azusa could say in disbelief.

"Gotta set up first," Yui said, unzipping her guitar case.

When she pulled out her guitar, Azusa nearly choked. It was a gleaming Gibson Les Paul Standard with a Heritage Cherry Sunburst finish. A $2,900 guitar, in mint condition except for corrosion on the strings. Azusa wondered what someone like Yui was doing with such a gorgeous instrument. Not only was it a ludicrous choice for a novice, it looked way too big and heavy for her.

Yui plugged everything in and began to tune the Gibson with no outside assistance. As Azusa's tuner flashed, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hmm," Yui frowned, twisting one of the pegs. "E string's an eighth tone flat."

_She has perfect pitch! _

Her adjustments complete, Yui followed with a rapid series of chords – and not just any chords, but a fairly difficult sequence – as effortlessly as if she'd been playing for 30 years. She appeared to have no difficulty navigating the fret board despite the Gibson's wide neck. Pronouncing herself satisfied, she put her guitar on its stand and went to join the others. Azusa watched the entire process with amazement.

_She's never seen a tuner before. Her strings are so tarnished they were probably on the guitar when she bought it. Yet she's got perfect pitch and really smooth finger work. What is she, some sort of idiot savant? I'll have to actually see her play, I suppose…_

The four band members huddled together on the other side of the room, and Azusa wondered what was going on. Presently, they turned to her.

"Before we ask you to play for us, we're going to play for you," Ritsu announced. "That's fairly standard procedure. People don't usually join bands they've never heard before. I mean, you want to see what you're getting into, right?"

Azusa nodded. Putting her guitar on its stand, she retreated to the sofa at the end of the room to watch as the others got into position. After performing their sound checks, Yui stepped to her mike.

"The name of this band is HTT," she said simply. "The song is _Oh!_, by Sleater-Kinney."

She nodded to Ritsu. The drummer counted off, and the band swung into action. Azusa was very pleasantly surprised by what came next.

It was immediately clear that all four were more than competent at their instruments. And for a band that had never played in front of a live audience, their stage presence was impressive, as well.

Ritsu, a whirlwind behind her drum set, was the perfect visual contrast to the majestic Mio, standing nearly motionless as she pounded out the powerful bass line. The two of them reminded Azusa of Keith Moon and John Entwhistle from that long-ago concert video. Mugi's hands were a blur as they moved back and forth between the two keyboards and laptop, her long, blonde hair flying as her body moved to the beat.

But it was Yui who really captured Azusa's attention. The song was upbeat, with a kind of "surf rock" vibe to it, and Yui's joyous abandon as she fronted the band fit it perfectly. She was in constant motion, power-posing, jumping, and shuffling, only to somehow make it back to the mike to sing on cue.

As for Azusa's initial doubts about Yui being able to handle a Gibson, they proved unfounded. The petite brunette threw her huge guitar around like it was made of balsa, and the width of the neck seemed to make no difference in her ability to work through the chord changes.

Her playing seemed so effortless. Azusa knew how hard it was to play the guitar well, and how even more difficult it was to make doing so look easy. And Yui definitely made it look easy. Azusa was deeply impressed, and maybe just a touch jealous.

It was Yui's vocals, however, that had the greatest effect on Azusa. She found them, in a word, spellbinding. It was as if Yui was singing directly to her, with only the two of them in the room. The connection between performer and one-girl audience was immediate and absolute.

Azusa had actually seen Sleater-Kinney play this very song live during their final tour, and was astounded at how well Yui, backed by Mio and Mugi, captured the playful sass of the original vocals. Yui was more than channeling Sleater-Kinney's Corin Tucker, however; she was singing the song as if it was a personal command performance for Azusa, with the words intended for her and her only.

…_The way I feel when you call my name  
Makes me go crazy to sane  
The way I feel when you're close to me  
Finally not drifting out to sea…_

As Yui sang the lyrics, Azusa was transfixed. She couldn't pull her eyes away from Yui's, even if she tried. Yui returned her gaze in a way that felt almost like a physical touch. Not surprisingly, Azusa's body responded. Her insides felt like they were melting, and there was a strange tightening sensation in her chest. Suddenly, it took monumental effort just to breathe.

The song moved to the chorus, and as Yui continued with the lyrics, a succession of emotions swept through the trembling younger girl, nearly overwhelming her with their intensity: joy, exhilaration, hope, desire. The tension built within her until it was nearly unbearable.

_Nobody lingers like your hands on my heart, and  
Nobody figures like you figured me out, and  
I would be lying if I didn't say to you no one comes close  
Don't worry, you got it!_

The song ended with Yui and Azusa's eyes locked on one another's. There was dead silence for several seconds, until Yui suddenly turned away, clearing her throat. Both girls were breathing hard and blushing a bright crimson.

Mugi, Mio, and Ritsu, however, either missed the interaction between them, or chose to ignore it. They were too busy complimenting Yui on her performance.

"Way to bring it, Yui," Ritsu whistled. "You were off the chain, girl."

"Nice," Mio nodded in agreement. "I really felt it."

"Me, too," added Mugi excitedly. "How about you, Azusa? What did you think?"

The younger girl didn't answer. She couldn't hear Mugi's question over the pounding of her own heartbeat. Her legs felt so weak she was afraid to stand, for fear she'd fall flat on her face in front of Yui and her companions.

_Holy God…I feel like Yui just…made love to me. I'm a mess…shaking like crazy…still can't catch my breath…how am I gonna to play for them after this? She's got me near my limit…I…I think I'm in love …_

"Azusa?" Mugi repeated.

Azusa looked up to see four sets of eyes on her, waiting for her answer. The set of eyes she cared most about, Yui's, seemed the most apprehensive. With superhuman effort, she forced herself to regain control.

"That was…unbelievable," she finally declared. "It's hard to believe you guys aren't playing any gigs. I have just one question, though."

"Yeah?" Ritsu frowned. "What question?"

"How could you possibly improve by adding me? You guys are really good, just as you are. You've got such good chemistry. Why would you want to mess with that?"

The question was intended more to buy time for Azusa to get hold of herself than to stimulate any real discussion. It worked. The others immediately turned to Yui.

"Well, it was your idea to add a guitarist," Mio told her. "We've been telling you the same thing Azusa just said from the beginning. You answer her."

"I can't believe you guys!" Yui exclaimed. "How can you not hear what I hear? You guys were all happy with what we just played, but I wasn't. It was garbage. Those melody lines were crap. I can't play them while I sing to save my life. It's so hard it's not fun. Besides, cut me a break already. I'm not a true guitarist. I've only been playing for a year. We need someone with real talent to play lead. That's our missing piece, guys. That's why we need someone like Azusa."

Azusa was dumbfounded. This girl whose talent she so admired had reached this level in only a year? And she wasn't satisfied with her performance, which had been so impressive?

Misunderstanding the look on Azusa's face, Yui was apologetic.

"I'm sorry about all this. Ui made me out to be some guitar goddess, didn't she? I can understand if you're disappointed."

"No, no!" Azusa said hastily. "You've got it wrong. I was just…I mean, I was taken by surprise, okay? You play like someone with a lot more experience. I don't care how long you've been playing, you're really good, Yui."

Yui's eyes glowed with appreciation, a sight that sent yet another tremor through Azusa.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get to the audition," Ritsu said. "Before we decide what to play, tell us a little about your experience. That'll make it easier to choose a song or two. We know you've played since you were a kid, but we need details."

By this time, Azusa had fully regained control, so she was able to give a poised and confident reply to Ritsu's request for information. She told the others the story of watching The Who on television, and how that got her started playing guitar. Then she talked about her first band.

"It was just a neighborhood group," she said. "It was four high school boys and 12-year-old me. I was surprised they asked a little kid to be in their band. It turned out they had heard me practicing, and they claimed I was the best guitarist they knew. They wouldn't take no for an answer. We spent most of our time covering Nirvana, Soundgarden, and Stone Temple Pilots. Problem was, they were always sneaking out to smoke weed when we were supposed to be practicing. One day when I got to rehearsal, they were all too high to play, so I quit."

"You told me you played in a band in Japan," Yui remembered. "What kind of band was it?"

"It was just a bassist and a drummer and me," Azusa replied. "The bassist sang the vocals. We performed at about a half-dozen school functions. They were good players, and we were a decent band, but we weren't close friends. Most of our set list was Chatmonchy covers, if you know that band."

Mio and Ritsu shrugged, but Mugi and Yui nodded.

"Those two don't speak Japanese," Yui explained. "Moog and I dig them, though."

Mugi nodded.

"So you mentioned you played a lot of Nirvana," Ritsu said. Azusa saw her exchange a knowing glance with Mio.

"Yeah, I did," she replied. "The guys in my first band were really into them. I can still play a half dozen of their songs without even thinking."

"Mio and I used to play along with their tracks," Ritsu said, exchanging smiles with her raven-haired girlfriend. "We'd turn the music up really loud and pretend we were Novoselic and Grohl jamming with Cobain."

"Why don't we play one of their songs?" Mio suggested with a gleam in her eye. "HTT isn't a grunge band, but Ritsu and I can still crank out a Nirvana song or two. Right, Ritsu?"

"Hell, yeah," Ritsu agreed eagerly. "You name the title, Azusa."

"What about Yui and Mugi?" Azusa objected. "I really wanted to play alongside Yui. You know, to see how well we'd work together."

She looked at Yui, hoping she'd agree, but the brunette simply smiled.

"It's okay," she said reassuringly. "We're going to work on some songs in a little bit. Moog and I will just watch for now."

Azusa shrugged.

"_In Bloom_?"

Ritsu's face broke into a huge grin.

"Excellent choice. Are you going to sing?"

"No way," Azusa shuddered. "You don't want to hear me sing, trust me."

"Then you do it," Ritsu said, turning to Mio.

"Forget it," countered the taller girl, her face turning white. "Singing lead terrifies me, and you know it. Even if it's just in front of these guys."

"C'mon," Ritsu said encouragingly. "You have a great voice, Mio."

"But Ritsu, I don't wanna," Mio whined. "Yui can sing the vocal,"

"I only know the lyrics to the chorus, not the verses," Yui replied. "And my voice is too high, anyway. Just do it, Mio. You're really good. No one's gonna laugh, we promise."

"It's you or no one," Ritsu pursued. "Azusa says she can't sing, and you know I can't sing and play drums at the same time. Besides, I haven't heard you sing lead in so long. C'mon, baby…do it for Ritsu, hmm?"

"Okay, just this once," Mio grumbled, finally giving in. "But only because you want me to, okay?" She glowered at Ritsu, who responded with a grin of triumph. Even though Mio had agreed to sing, Azusa thought she still looked uncomfortable.

Azusa made some adjustments to her effects boxes. Suddenly, the realization that it was her turn to play for Yui sank in, and as her adrenaline surged, her hands began to tremble again. She took several deep breaths, willing herself to relax.

_Okay, Nakano, show 'em what you got. Don't be nervous. Impress 'em. Impress Yui._

She picked up her guitar and nodded to Ritsu.

Somehow, Azusa's fingers didn't betray her during the opening chords, and by the end of the four-bar intro, her nerves had settled. Ritsu and Mio obviously knew the song very well, and their rhythm was easy to follow. She swung into the second four bars, which established the primary chord riff of the song, attempting to duplicate the grinding, feedback-laden style of the original recording.

_Bb__-F#-E-B5-A5…__Bb__-F#-E-B5-A5…_

Then she cut off, allowing the bass and drums to continue by themselves for the first two bars of the vocal.

_Sell the kids for food  
Weather changes moods…_

She was surprised at the harsh, negative tone of Mio's voice. She sounded so different from the way she had while backing Yui during the previous song. Yet her singing fit the depressing lyrics well. She was clearly an excellent vocalist in her own right. It was enough of a distraction that Azusa almost missed her entrance, but thankfully she recovered.

When it came time for her to solo, Azusa's eyes sought out Yui's. She wanted to play for Yui the way the brunette had sung for her during the previous song.

She had a passing thought that it seemed silly to respond to love song lyrics with a grunge rock guitar solo. It was rather like responding to a lover's endearment with a snarl. But Azusa had little choice. She wanted to say something, anything, to Yui through her music, and this was pretty much her only option.

She tried to capture the searing dissonance of Kurt Cobain's original without actually copying him note for note. In mid-solo, she caught a glimpse of Yui's face. To her satisfaction, it wore a delighted smile. Azusa knew she'd connected.

The solo ended, and she turned back toward Mio and Ritsu and continued playing. On the third pass through the chorus, however, she noticed something was different. There was a voice singing high harmony, and another guitar playing. Yui.

_What the hell? Where did she come from? I thought she didn't know this song!_

Suddenly, she realized Yui was standing face to face with her, matching her chord for chord. After Azusa got over the initial surprise, she began to feel as though the song _needed_ to be played by the two of them together, even though the original arrangement only called for one guitar.

They were perfectly in sync, as if they were longtime partners having a casual (if somewhat loud) conversation. Azusa didn't feel the same rush of emotion she had while watching Yui play – she was too preoccupied playing her own guitar this time around – but she still felt a surge of elation at how good and right it felt to be playing alongside Yui like this.

The four musicians ground out the final two bars, a recapitulation of the opening, and the song ended. Azusa looked up at the now-grinning Yui, and couldn't help smiling herself.

The silence was broken by the sound of Mugi clapping.

"You guys were so good!" she exclaimed. "Azusa, you're amazing!"

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ritsu crowed. She pumped her drum sticks into the air with each word.

"Playing that song…and with a real guitarist, finally…that's…I don't know what to say," Mio sighed, a broad smile on her face. "We always dreamed of doing that, right, Ritsu?"

"Hell, yeah!" Ritsu answered, unable to stop smiling, and repeating herself in her enthusiasm. "We just played a Nirvana song, Mio. A real one, with a guitarist this time. A really good guitarist, too!"

Mio nodded vigorously. It was as though the two couldn't believe it had happened.

Azusa found their enthusiasm reassuring, especially that of the previously standoffish Mio. It was pretty clear her playing had impressed them.

"You need to give yourself more credit as a singer," she said to Mio, then turned to Yui. "And as for you…you said didn't know the song. What was all that, huh?"

"I just watched your fingers and picked up the changes," Yui said offhandedly. "I already knew the words to the chorus. Besides, I couldn't resist. That solo…it was like you were talking to me, you know? Inviting me along for the ride, so to speak. I wasn't gonna say no."

Yui's eyes twinkled mischievously, and a part of Azusa melted inside.

_Just watched my hands? This girl's no idiot savant – she's a frickin' genius! I've absolutely got to be in this band. I'll beg them on my knees if I have to. Yui and I get each other. We were meant to play together. No − we were meant to _be_ together._

Meanwhile, Ritsu was bouncing on her stool in excitement.

"Let's play more! Let's play more!"

They played every Nirvana song Azusa, Mio, and Ritsu knew in common, with Yui occasionally joining in, mostly on the choruses. Then they pulled out sheet music for Mio's Sleater-Kinney arrangements, and Yui and Mugi joined them as they worked Azusa into a couple of the songs. They finished up with a blistering rendition of Mugi's arrangement of Gin Blossoms' _Follow You Down_, a song that Azusa had learned from her original guitar teacher. Almost before Azusa knew it, two hours had gone by.

Finally, they put aside their instruments, and the four band members huddled once more. Azusa knew they were discussing whether or not to invite her to join. Azusa waited anxiously until the huddle broke up and the four girls approached her.

"Congratulations!" Ritsu grinned. "You're in. Welcome to HTT."

On hearing Ritsu's words, Azusa felt relieved and excited simultaneously. Suddenly, she realized she was high-fiving and shaking hands enthusiastically with the others. She looked at Yui; the brunette's eyes were sparkling.

"I'm glad you're joining the band," she told Azusa. "As soon as I heard you play, I knew. You're our missing piece."

_No, you're _my_ missing piece, Yui. I'm going to make you believe it, whatever it takes._

Azusa enjoyed rest of the evening at Mugi's immensely. Mugi had food brought over from the main house, and the five of them spent the rest of the evening eating, playing with the game system, and simply spending time together. Azusa decided she could definitely get used to this kind of existence, even if it meant she was going to be up until 2:00 am doing homework when she got home.

She was amazed at what an easygoing and relaxed relationship the four girls shared. Ritsu would tease Mio, egged on by Yui, and Mio would react. Yui would say goofy things, and either be scolded by Mio or wind up as the butt of one of Ritsu's jokes. There was a lot of laughing through all of it. While Yui, Mio, and Ritsu did their thing, Mugi would hover over the three of them like an indulgent mother figure, making sure Yui in particular had a steady supply of food and drink.

The group wasn't the least bit cliquish, so Azusa quickly felt comfortable joining in the conversation. Before too long, she was bantering with them as though she'd been in the group for months.

She knew it was going to take some time to build solid friendships with Mugi, Ritsu, and especially Mio. However, they had made it such a point to include her in everything that went on that she knew she'd passed the first test, and that they had accepted her. Tonight was a good start, and she felt it wouldn't be too hard to fit in completely, given a little time.

Yui was a different matter, though, because in Azusa's mind Yui was far more than a band mate. With Yui, Azusa did not intend to take her time.

She had stuck as close as she could to Yui the entire night. They were practically glued together at the hip. Azusa couldn't help herself. She hung on every word Yui said. Yui seemed to enjoy the attention, and in fact at many points encouraged it.

Emboldened by this, Azusa began to flirt, and again, Yui did not resist. Soon, she began to flirt back. It got to the point that Mugi made a comment about how well they seemed to be getting along, although to Azusa it sounded more like a leer. Yui blushed and looked embarrassed, but she smiled, too.

The flirting continued through the end of the visit and into the car on the ride home. For Azusa, things couldn't be going better, even if she'd written the script of the evening herself.

* * *

_8/26/2008, 9:51 pm  
Nakano Residence, 2462 Pacific Rim Lane, San Jose CA_

Yui pulled the Fiesta into Azusa's driveway. To the younger girl's surprise, rather than simply waiting for her to get out, Yui turned off the ignition.

"I thought we could still talk for a bit," she explained. Azusa could see her large eyes clearly reflecting the moonlight. She was smiling, but it was gentler than usual. At the sight, the strange tightening in Azusa's chest she'd felt during rehearsal suddenly returned.

"I'd really like that," she replied. "I don't want this night to end. I'm so happy about being in the band, and I had so much fun with you and the girls. I'm a little keyed up right now."

Yui smiled and nodded, but she didn't seem as self-assured as she had been earlier. She looked like she was struggling for words.

"I'm…I'm glad I met you, Azusa. I really…think we…" Yui finally began, but her words failed, and she looked away again. Her fingers drummed restlessly on the steering wheel.

Azusa decided to take the initiative. She unbuckled her seat belt, and turned to face Yui, shifting in her seat so that they were just a shade closer. The brunette turned her deep, brown eyes on Azusa, and after a moment's hesitation she matched Azusa's movements. They were perhaps two feet apart, if that. Azusa's heart began to pound.

_Yes! This is perfect…she's totally into it! Okay…time to move closer and see what she does…_

"I'm glad we met, Yui," she said, leaning forward slightly to close the distance between them. "I've never known anyone quite like you. We seem like we have, I don't know, a special connection somehow."

"Yeah, you're really good at guitar," Yui said, her eyes glowing. "It feels so natural when we play together. Almost like we've been doing it for years."

"I think we have really good chemistry," Azusa said, fixing her eyes on the brunette's. "But it goes beyond just playing. I feel like we click on so many levels. I want to know you better. What's the single most important thing I need to know to understand the real Yui?"

The question appeared to catch Yui off guard for a split second, but she quickly recovered.

"Yui is…Yui," she shrugged, choosing her words with care. "What you see is what you get. She doesn't like to spend a lot of time thinking. She's cautious if she's not sure about something, but when she makes up her mind, she goes for it. No looking back."

She leaned closer to Azusa as she spoke, and the younger girl felt her pulse go into overdrive.

_Oh, God, she's totally going for it! Keep cool, Nakano…_

"Turnabout's fair play," Yui said. "Now you need to tell me the key to knowing Azusa."

"Azusa is focused and driven," Azusa replied, moving still closer and looking deeply into the older girl's eyes. "When she sets a goal, she does whatever it takes to reach it."

They were nearly nose to nose. Azusa's pulse roared in her ears.

"And what is Azusa's most important goal?" Yui whispered.

"To have my feelings returned."

"By whom…?"

Rather than answer, Azusa closed her eyes, her lips searching for Yui's. They were just about touch; a few more centimeters would do it. Azusa couldn't stop now, even if she'd wanted to. Finally, her lips made contact…

…with Yui's fingers. Azusa's eyes sprang open, and she recoiled in surprise. At the last moment, Yui had put a hand between them to block Azusa's attempted kiss.

Frozen with shock, she could only gape at Yui for a few moments. The older girl gently pushed her away, then moved back into the driver's seat. Her shoulders sagged, and her head hung. Azusa couldn't see her face. A tide of panic rose within the younger girl.

"Yui, I…what…" she stammered, ashen-faced. "I'm s-sorry…"

_Oh, no…I…I read her wrong…I've blown it…dammit!_

"Don't be sorry, Azusa," Yui interrupted, her voice sad. She sighed and leaned her head on the steering wheel.

"Oh, God…Yui…I should go…" Azusa managed to say before a sob choked off her words. She turned away and opened the car door, and had one foot on the driveway pavement before Yui's voice stopped her.

"Azusa! No!"

At the forceful command, Azusa froze momentarily, then turned back to face Yui. The brunette raised her head, and to Azusa's surprise her eyes were filled with tears. The sight almost made her lose her own composure.

_No! I won't cry…not in front of her…I won't! Gotta get a grip!_

"I'm…I'm sorry…really sorry," the brunette quavered, wiping her eyes. "I wanted that kiss…or I thought I did. B-but I just…I just couldn't do it."

"If you don't like me…that way, it's okay," Azusa choked, fighting heroically to keep from bursting into tears. "Can we…still be f-friends? I…I can still be in the b-band…right?"

Yui nodded, and the two of them sat silently, fighting to regain control of their emotions. It took several moments, but after a few deep breaths Yui finally looked at Azusa and smiled. It was a rather weak smile, but the sight of it was enough to allow Azusa to relax and collect herself.

"It's not what you think," Yui finally said, her voice weak but no longer filled with sadness. "Let me explain, okay? Look, I know how much you, um, like me. It's so totally obvious. And I'm really into you…and…geez, this is hard to put into words…"

She sighed and slumped forward onto the steering wheel again, her frustration evident.

"I never expected my first crush to be a girl," she said, her tone still subdued. "I'm just so…so…confused by it. I need more time to adjust to the idea."

"Oh, God, and I tried to kiss you," Azusa groaned. "I'm so sorry…no wonder you pushed me away!"

"No, it's my fault," Yui insisted. "Ui said to go with my feelings. So when you started flirting, I…I really liked it, so I rolled with it. When we parked, and you got so close to me…I was pretty sure what was coming. I thought I wanted it, but…yeah."

"Then you…don't think it's, um, gross that we're both girls?" Azusa asked carefully.

"No," Yui replied. "At least, I don't think so right now. But I'm not 100 percent sure. That's why I need to think things through before we go any further."

Azusa leaned back against the seat, rubbing her temples as she tried to rein in her racing thoughts. The situation wasn't as dire as it had seemed at first. The way Yui was talking, it sounded like she still had a chance. The feelings of panic and despair began to recede, replaced by a ray of hope.

Yui pulled her head up off the steering wheel again and sighed. She turned to look at Azusa, and her face was somber. The expression was so out of character that it made Azusa want to slide across the seat and take the older girl into her arms. She wanted desperately to restore the smile that had come to define Yui's very essence for her.

"I'm sorry I pushed things," she told Yui. "I was so…I thought you liked me, and I was just so happy I couldn't hold back. I just assumed you were okay with it."

"It's all right," Yui repeated gently. "It's not your fault. I do like you. I already told you that. But I'm not quite ready for us to be going out, okay?"

The tears were gone from her eyes, along with much of the sadness. She seemed to be returning to her normal self, and it made Azusa breathe a little easier.

"I should give you some space, I guess," Azusa decided. "We'll see each other at band practice, but other than that I'll keep my distance. When you sort things out, we can talk."

"No!" Yui exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in alarm. "Don't you dare do that!"

"Hey, I was just thinking out loud," Azusa said quickly, and Yui relaxed. "Anyway, what's the deal? I thought you said you needed to think things over."

"That doesn't mean I want you to cut me off," Yui retorted. "After tonight…being with you was so much fun. It felt…right. I liked the way we got along. That clingy, flirty vibe we had going…I was totally into that. I still want us to be like that."

"Me, too," Azusa acknowledged. "But what does that make us? We're obviously not going out. Friends? More than friends but not girlfriends? I don't get what you want, Yui. Help me out here."

"Yeah, 'more than friends' works," Yui replied. "Look, it's not a secret that we're crushing on each other. But for us to be girlfriends, well…I guess you need to work a little harder to win me over. Overcome my doubts. How about it? You up to the challenge?"

Azusa looked at her in surprise. The old Yui smile was back. At the sight, it was as if a great weight slid from Azusa's shoulders, and she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

_She didn't reject me! She still likes me! Oh, thank God. I really thought I blew it. I'm not gonna blow it a second time, though._

"Challenge accepted," she declared, allowing herself to smile in return. "You _will_ be my girlfriend, Yui Hirasawa. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Ooh, you sound so determined," Yui purred. "You're eager, I'll say that for you."

"If I'm eager, it's your fault," Azusa pretended to grumble, although she was smiling while she said it. "Singing to me like that. You got me all worked up and then left me hanging. That's not a very nice thing to do to your biggest fan."

"Ooh, I have a girl groupie, do I?" Yui laughed. "I think I like the idea."

The sound of Yui's laughter was music to Azusa's ears. They were back to flirting, and that meant things were okay again.

"I guess I'd better go in," Azusa finally said with reluctance. "I really don't want to. My parents aren't home yet, and I'll just be by myself. I hate being alone. I've pretty much spent my life that way. But when I'm with you, I don't feel lonely. You're the first one I've been able to say that about."

Yui nodded. She looked like she didn't know what to say, but Azusa thought she seemed happy to hear the words.

"Yui, can I…call you later?" Azusa asked, trying not to sound too plaintive. "I mean, just so I can hear a friendly voice."

"Yeah," Yui responded, and her voice was gentle. "I'd like that."

They got out of the car. Azusa retrieved her guitar, and they headed for the front door together. At the top of the steps, Azusa stopped and turned to the older girl.

"Thanks for the ride, Yui. Thanks for everything."

Yui didn't answer. She simply smiled one of her radiant smiles, the kind that were so good at leaving Azusa weak-kneed.

"Give me about a half hour," she told Azusa. "Then call. I'll talk as long as you want."

She returned to the car, started it, and pulled out of the driveway. With a wave, she drove off. Azusa stood watching until the car turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

A/N:

− This chapter was beta-read, as usual, by my wise and patient beta extraordinaire, Musician74. You are a paragon of awesomeness, Beta-sama. Thank you for everything.

− To see the footage from _The Kids Are Alright_ that nine-year-old Azusa saw on TV, go to YouTube and search for clip htz9CS-Zmms. Clip oUbGLVvfB7Y is an expanded version that actually captures the band's onstage movement better than the original film. Yes, I know there are later bands I could have used, but in canonverse Ritsu is a huge Keith Moon fan, so why not? And the footage is still awesome live rock, and the song's an awesome song. There's even a bit of 70s laser light show in it, and Townshend's poor, doomed Gibson…just watch the video and you'll see what Ritsu and Azusa are on about.

− And yes, the word is spelled "alright" in the movie title, so please, no reviews or PMs correcting my spelling. _The Kids Are Alright_ is the 1979 documentary about The Who. _The Kids Are All Right_ is a 2010 film about something altogether different.

Thanks for reading this chapter! Please help me become a better writer by posting a signed, constructive review. (Anonymous reviews are disabled.)


	3. Chapter 3: Breathless

**A/N:**

_**STORY SUMMARY: **_Transfer student Azusa shakes up Yui's comfortable existence. This is an alternate universe setting where the cast members are Japanese-American high school students in San Jose, California. OOC, YuiAzu, Mugi x Ui, Mitsu, yuri. Rated T for safety.

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **_Jun urges Yui to face up to her feelings for Azusa; Azusa and Yui go on a date; Azusa repeats her confession to Yui, who defers her answer to the following day; Yui wrestles with her decision. YuiAzu, Mugi x Ui, Mitsu.

_**DISCLAIMER! **_I do not own any part of the K-On! franchise. Ownership belongs to Kakifly, Hōbunsha, and Kyōtō Animation.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breathless**

_9/19/2008, 7:42 am  
Student Parking Lot, Cherry Ridge Preparatory Academy_

Yui leaned back in the driver's seat of the Fiesta, eyes closed, trying to grab a last few minutes' rest before homeroom. Soft music played on the car stereo: Liz Phair's _Why Can't I._

…_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?…_

In the front passenger's seat, Ui fidgeted impatiently. Yui knew she was waiting for Mugi's arrival.

Ui and Mugi had had their first date the previous Saturday, with predictable results. Yui and everyone else knew they'd wind up together, once Mugi overcame her uncharacteristic nervousness and actually asked Ui out. She had, of course, and that one date was all it had taken for the mutual crush to explode into an intensely passionate relationship.

Yui was really happy for them both. They were firmly in the grasp of new love, and it showed. All one had to do was look at their faces when they were together to see the depth of feeling they shared. It was almost as if Liz Phair's lyrics had been written with them in mind.

That morning, Ui's breathless infatuation was on full display as she waited for her girlfriend of less than a week to arrive. Jun, sprawled in the back seat trying to grab a few extra minutes of sleep like Yui, found her restless behavior annoying.

"Staring out the window won't make her get here any faster," the frizzy-haired girl groused. "Now quit squirming. You're keeping Yui and me awake."

"Sorry," Ui said. "I guess I'm just a little eager this mor-…oh!"

Ui's eyes lit up, and Yui knew without looking that Mugi had just arrived.

"Later, guys," Ui smiled as she slammed the car door behind her.

Yui and Jun watched her run toward the red BMW. Mugi emerged from the driver's side of her car, her face lighting up like a beacon when she caught sight of Ui. In a moment, Ui dropped her backpack and was in Mugi's arms, and blonde and brunette were greeting each other as if they'd been apart for a month.

As Yui watched them, she couldn't help but think of Azusa. Suddenly, the image popped into her mind of Azusa running to her just as Ui had run to Mugi.

_That would be really cool, just to see the look in her eyes. I think I'd melt._

Since that first band practice, Azusa had been a constant presence in Yui's personal universe. They met every day before and after school. They rode together to band practice four times a week. And they talked on the phone every night, sometimes into the wee hours. In seemingly no time, they had bonded tightly. It was a very affectionate friendship between two girls who had discovered they were on the same wavelength from the beginning.

It seemed Azusa was close to reaching her stated goal of becoming not just Yui's friend, but her girlfriend as well. In many ways, that idea had come to appeal strongly to Yui over the past week and a half. However, she was still holding back despite Azusa's determined efforts to court her.

It wasn't an issue of physical attraction. She could barely be around Azusa without her pulse quickening. However, she didn't want that to be the reason they were together. Dating another girl was a huge decision, even in the somewhat laid-back culture at Cherry Ridge. At least in her own mind, Yui needed to be sure she wasn't taking that leap for some crush that was just going to flame out in a couple weeks.

Because of this, she had insisted on taking it slowly. Azusa had obliged, and although she had asked Yui on dates a couple times (and been refused), she otherwise made sure she did nothing to pressure Yui or to offend her sensibilities.

As the days had passed, Yui had become more and more comfortable around Azusa. Her attraction to the younger guitarist, rather than fading like most crushes, actually grew in intensity. And the emotional bond, which had surprised Yui by how fast it had deepened, was now such that Yui no longer felt right without Azusa by her side.

So as she watched Ui and Mugi embrace, the mental image of Azusa in her own arms seemed not just plausible, but a natural consequence. The problem was, she needed to overcome her own insecurities before she could move forward with a formal relationship.

Suddenly, Jun's voice intruded on her thoughts. The younger girl sounded almost wistful.

"They're really cute, aren't they? That Liz Phair song is totally where they are right now."

"I was just thinking that," Yui admitted, her expression thoughtful. "You want the truth, Junie? I'm actually kind of jealous of Ui and Moog. I kinda wish I had what they have."

"See now, it pisses me off to hear that from you," Jun said with an edge to her voice that took Yui by surprise. "You _could_ have what they have, and what Mio and Ritsu have. But you don't see it because, as usual, you're being a total moron."

Yui was caught off guard, and more than a little annoyed, by the sudden verbal attack. She spun around to face Jun, staring at the younger girl in disbelief.

"Moron? Jun, what the hell?"

"Don't 'Jun, what the hell' me," Jun countered. "I'm talking about Azusa."

"Oh, no, not this," Yui groaned, rolling her eyes. "I've already told you to stay out of it."

"The hell I will," Jun pressed. "Someone needs to talk some sense into you. Azusa would be jumping into your arms if you'd let her. Why are you stringing her along like this?"

Yui was at a complete loss. Based on what she'd seen from Azusa lately, what Jun was saying didn't make sense.

"Stringing her alo-…what in heaven's name are you talking about?" was her mystified response. "We're taking it slow, I told you. She's been totally cool about the whole thing, actually. No pressure at all. I don't know where this 'stringing along' business is coming from."

"She's that way in front of you, maybe," Jun continued. "But I'm telling you, that Liz Phair song? That's Azusa, to a T. When it comes to you, that is."

Yui waved a dismissive hand toward her antagonist.

"Don't be silly," she scoffed. "She likes me a lot, yes. And we've gotten really close. But it's not like she's mooning over me or anything."

"Did your last dye job leak into your brain or something?" Jun said in exasperation. "Can't breathe, can't speak…that's what Ui and I have been living with since Azusa met you. She's so far gone over you she can barely function. I mean, just to be near you, she pretty much exists for that."

"Huh?" Yui couldn't think of anything better to say as she struggled to process what Jun was saying. The younger girl's words, and her suddenly combative attitude, still had her a bit off balance.

"Look, all your friends know she's crazy about you," Jun asserted. "It's so obvious. If you claim to like her back, why are you holding her off like this? All it's doing is hurting her. Either get with her or cut her loose, for crying out loud."

Yui gaped at Jun, still taken aback at how forthright the frizzy-haired girl was being.

"Of all people…you always make such a big deal out of being straight," she said in disbelief. "And now you're trying to get me together with a girl?"

Jun let out a sardonic chuckle.

"I know, right? Totally ironic. But love is love, gay or straight. You're both my friends, and you're both miserable. Why wouldn't I want the two of you to be happy? If that means you're dating each other, then that's what it means."

Yui looked at her friend with a bemused expression. There was nothing she could say to counter this. Even though Jun's verbal assault had annoyed her, there was no denying Jun was only trying to look out for a friend in her own ham-handed way. However, Yui was not prepared to concede the point so easily.

"I'll have you know I'm _not_ miserable," she insisted. However, both her facial expression and her tone of voice must have been less than convincing, because Jun wasn't buying it.

"And yet here you sit, wishing you had what Ui and Mugi have," was her rejoinder. "Yui, I'm not wrong, am I? You do like Azusa, right? As a girl, I mean."

_What the hell is Jun's problem? Hasn't she been listening to me for the past week and a half? Is she deaf, or stupid, or what?_

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" Yui replied sharply. "Geez, you can't be serious! How many times have we talked about this? Yes, I like her as a girl. A lot. And the feelings just keep getting stronger. But I have this barrier in my mind. I don't want to go for it unless she's serious. And besides…I've been feeling, y'know, kinda weird about it getting physical, too."

"What do you mean 'weird'?" Jun persisted. "You want to hold her, right? Kiss her? Go further?"

Yui couldn't suppress a blush.

"I…I can't deny it," she stammered. "I've really…been thinking about it lately…a lot."

"Nothing weird about that," Jun informed her. "Anyway, it's time to stop dragging your feet. I'm about to give you some inside information. You need to act on it."

"What kind of inside information?" Yui asked suspiciously, still a little wary after Jun's outburst.

"I'm not supposed to say anything," Jun said, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "But Azusa's going to ask you out today. You've already turned her down twice, but this time, I have a feeling you're going to say yes."

"Whaa…?" Yui was dumbfounded. "Who are you to decide what I tell her?"

"Listen up, Hirasawa," Jun growled, her eyes narrowing. "You've already chickened out twice. If you do it again, then I, Jun Suzuki, will insert one of my sensible shoes so far up your backside you'll be forming words with the shoe tongue rather than your own. Get my drift? I really don't want to have to get violent."

"Hey, take it easy," Yui retorted. "Why're you getting so nasty?"

"To get your attention, and end this farce," Jun told her. "If you won't believe me, look at her face when you say 'yes.' Then maybe the message will get through that thick skull of yours."

Yui considered this for a moment. The image of a smiling, happy Azusa sent that wonderful tremor through her again.

_Making Azusa smile…that's a good thing. Jun's right – it's time. I can't keep stalling. I have to give it a fair shot, at least…_

"Okay, so she's gonna ask me out," she shrugged, slumping back against the driver's seat in defeat. "When?"

"Probably as soon as she gets here," Jun replied. "Assuming she makes it. She's riding in the Mustang today. Ritsu's driving's even more dangerous than yours."

"So Azusa's riding with Ritsu," Yui repeated with a smirk, ignoring the dig at her driving skills. "Oh, this I've gotta see. Poor kid'll be terrorized. Let's wait outside so we can see them coming."

"She may need you to comfort her after the trauma," Jun teased, earning a mild glare from her companion.

The two got out of the car and leaned against it, waiting for Ritsu's Mustang to make its customary grand entrance. As they did, Mugi caught Yui's eye and waved.

"Morning!" came the blonde's cheery greeting.

Yui smiled and returned her wave, and Mugi turned her attention back to Ui. Yui couldn't avoid noticing how much physical contact there was, despite the school's prohibition on anything beyond holding hands.

_I wonder if they're sleeping together. Hell, who am I kidding? I pretty much know they are. I don't even need to ask. God, they look so happy…I can't believe how jealous I am…_

Jun saw Yui's thoughtful frown as she stared at Mugi and Ui.

"Jealous, huh?" she chuckled. "I'm telling you, you could have what they have."

Yui turned on Jun, her patience with her younger friend clearly at an end.

"I heard you the first time, frizz-ball," she snarled. "Let it go. I get it, already."

Jun squared off, ready to do verbal battle. She was clearly not happy at the insulting reference to her hair. However, her snappy comeback was interrupted by the roar of an engine as Ritsu's yellow Mustang headed into the parking lot.

"She's driving almost normally today," Yui remarked, ignoring Jun for the moment. "And I can't hear any music, either. Kinda strange."

"Probably because she's got Azusa with her," Jun replied. "Like you're one to criticize her driving, Miss Mario Kart. You're a fiery wreck waiting to happen. Remember the old saying about throwing stones in glass houses."

Yui looked at Jun, who was now grinning.

"Owned," the younger girl declared triumphantly.

"You got me," Yui acknowledged with a rueful smile back at the younger girl. "Serves me right for the frizz comment, I guess. Sorry for getting so testy."

"Me, too," Jun apologized, her normally genial manner restored. "I just…feel really strongly about this."

Yui decided to let the matter drop as the Mustang screeched to a halt. The passenger's side door opened, and Azusa hurtled through it as though she'd been shoved. Once she was clear of the car, the door slammed behind her. There was no sign of Ritsu or Mio.

Azusa walked briskly away from the Mustang, her backpack slung over her shoulder. As she went, she looked back at the yellow car with an embarrassed look on her face. The instant she saw Yui, however, the embarrassment was replaced by a sunny smile. Her pace picked up immediately as she made a beeline for the Fiesta.

"Remember," Jun muttered under her breath. "Your answer is yes, or I will make your life a living hell."

"Shut up, Jun!" Yui hissed, fixing her companion with a baleful look. "I was already gonna say yes. Just chill, okay? Geez."

She turned away from Jun toward Azusa, who was now standing in front of her. The younger girl's eyes radiated warmth.

_Those eyes…dammit…they're gonna wreck me…_

Yui went into flirt mode, reasoning it was her best defense. Otherwise, the temptation to throw her arms around Azusa would be too much to resist.

"Well, well, what have we here?" she smiled. "An eager little kitty. Good morning!"

"Hmm," Azusa replied, arching an eyebrow. "If I'd known you wanted to role-play, I'd have brought my _nekomimi._"

"Ooh, I'd like to see that," Yui said playfully. "You can still meow for me without wearing those ears, you know."

"Okay, this is boring," Jun announced. "I'm outta here. See you in homeroom, Azusa. And good morning, by the way."

"Sorry, Jun," Azusa apologized. "I'll be along in a few minutes, okay? Don't worry about Ui. I'll get her inside before the bell."

Azusa jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the girl in question, who was at that moment in a quite intimate and totally-against-school-rules embrace with Mugi. Azusa and Jun grinned at each other, and with a wave, Jun was off.

"Good morning to you, too," Azusa said to Yui cheerfully.

"I'm really glad to see you this morning," Yui said, meaning it literally and not as a pleasantry. "Even more than usual. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Azusa replied. "I'm really happy to see you, too. And boy, am I glad to be out of that car."

"What, are they fighting again?" Yui frowned.

"Oh, no, not at all," Azusa said, looking a little uncomfortable. "When they picked me up, they were actually, um, really chummy. There was a weird vibe during the whole ride. It was like I'd interrupted them, y'know? And I can't understand how Ritsu could even drive that way. I mean, with Mio's hands all over her like that. Awkward."

Yui looked over at the Mustang. There were dim shadows moving around inside, barely visible behind the tinted glass, but their movement, together with the irregular rocking motion of the car's body, left no doubt that some sort of physical activity was taking place within. Yui was pretty sure she knew what that activity was. Turning back to Azusa, she saw the younger girl had seen what she had seen, and was blushing just as deeply as she was.

"Um…y-yeah," Yui stammered, not sure which embarrassed her more, the rocking Mustang or the fact that she and Azusa had seen it together. "Y-you're right. Awkward. They better hope a teacher doesn't come along."

They looked at each other and grinned sheepishly.

"So, um, since we have a moment alone, I'd like to ask you something," Azusa said, clearly trying to divert attention away from what was going on in the Mustang. "Are you, uh, busy tomorrow?"

_Here it comes. Don't chicken out. Say yes, Hirasawa…_

"I have to work at my parents' travel agency until five," Yui replied out loud, trying to sound nonchalant. "But after that, I'm wide open."

"I was thinking…I need to go to Musician's Warehouse," Azusa said. "You know, the music store over by Eastridge Mall. My guitar cable's coming loose from the plug, and I need a new one. Um, your Gibson kinda needs new strings, so…I was thinking maybe we could go together. And then maybe hang out at Eastridge afterward and do a little shopping. Maybe even catch a movie, but only if you're comfortable with it."

_She's trying to make it easy for me to say yes. God, she's so adorable! How could I say no? That idiot Jun, threatening me – she really didn't need to._

"Um, that sounds really fun, actually," Yui agreed with an enthusiastic smile. "Count me in!"

Azusa appeared to be taken by surprise.

"Seriously?" she asked Yui, as if she didn't quite believe it.

"Word of honor," Yui affirmed, raising her right hand as if taking an oath.

"Wow!" Azusa exclaimed, the look on her face now one of pure delight. "We're gonna have a great time, I promise!"

_She's so happy…is this what Jun was talking about? I can't believe that I'm so important to her. I never realized…I thought I was just a crush. This is way more than a crush to her. How could I not see this?_

Yui would look back on it later and realize it was at this precise moment that her resistance to being with Azusa began to crumble. Right then, however, she didn't want to do any deep thinking. She chose instead to focus on the logistics of the date, because that way she wouldn't blush and stammer too much.

"So I'm guessing I'll be doing the driving?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from squeaking.

"Yeah," Azusa said. "I'll buy you dinner in return. Deal?"

"Deal!" Yui agreed, smiling broadly. "I _never_ say no to free food!"

"Speaking of free food," Azusa added, rummaging around in her backpack, "I made these for you. You can have them for dessert with lunch."

She proudly held out a large plastic bag filled with what looked like cookies. Yui's eyes widened. Snatching the baggie from Azusa's hand, she greedily studied the contents.

"Chocolate chip!" she gasped, already almost drooling. "You made these from scratch? Just for me?"

"It was just one of those tubs of pre-made cookie dough," Azusa acknowledged. "But yeah, I made 'em just for you, Yui. I know how much you like cookies."

_She asked me on a date, and made me cookies, too? Man, this day just keeps getting better and better! _

"Kitten, you're awesome," Yui said with a broad grin. She was having a hard time tearing her eyes off the tasty-looking treats.

"I just really wanted to please you," Azusa said, blushing at hearing herself called "kitten."

"I am definitely pleased, no doubt about it," Yui reassured her. "I'm pretty sure these cookies won't last until lunch, though."

They both giggled. Azusa's eyes shone with adoration she didn't bother to hide. Her gaze sent a shiver through Yui that the brunette was barely able to conceal.

"I'm glad you like the cookies," the younger girl said. "When I make you happy like this, it really makes me feel good inside. And I'd do just about anything to make you happy, Yui."

_Her eyes…they're just…so beautiful! Argh! When she looks at me like that…I don't get what my problem is. Part of me just wants to hold her, but part of me's not ready._

"I know how hard you're trying, Azusa," she insisted. "And it's working. See? I said 'yes' this time. I'm feeling more comfortable every day. I know it's hard, but don't give up on me, okay?"

Azusa nodded, but she was prevented from saying anything by the sound of a car door slamming. Looking toward the sound, Yui saw Mio and Ritsu leave the Mustang and head toward them.

Mio was frantically adjusting her disheveled uniform and hair, trying to look as casual as possible despite the deep red color on her cheeks. Ritsu, on the other hand, was grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat; her uniform was just as rumpled as Mio's, but she made little effort to fix it.

"Good morning," Yui called in greeting.

"Oh, it's better than good!" was Ritsu's cheery reply. "It's spectacular, that's what it is!"

"Oh, hey Yui, Azusa," Mio said, looking distracted.

"Hey, Mio," Yui replied, unable to resist tweaking her friend. "Uh, your ponytail's crooked. Oh, and your lip gloss is all smudged."

"And Mio…um, your shirttail's out…and your zipper's down, too," Azusa pointed out, picking up on Yui's teasing and joining in seamlessly. "You look like someone was trying to pull your clothes off."

"Never happened," Ritsu commented, feigning innocence. "Not as far as you guys know, anyway."

"Dammit!" Mio snapped. Clearly mortified, she blushed a bright crimson and turned away from the others to try to make herself presentable.

"Ui!" Yui called, deciding to leave Mio alone for the moment. "It's time! Moog, let her breathe for a minute! Geez!"

Ui and Mugi were wound around each other, lips locked. They seemed unaware that passing students were gaping at them, and not at all concerned about the risk that a faculty member was likely to appear at any moment. When they heard Yui's words, they disengaged from their embrace and, blushing as deeply as Mio, joined the other four.

"Let's head in," Mio said, ignoring the snickers from Yui and Azusa. "First bell's going to ring soon."

Mustering what little dignity she had left, Mio grabbed Ritsu by the hand and dragged her toward the entrance. Ritsu winked at Yui and Azusa as she was pulled away. They were followed in due course by Mugi and Ui, also hand in hand.

"Well, that certainly was awkward," Azusa said, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, it was," Yui said, gazing after them with just a touch of envy. "But I thought it was kind of cute, too, in a way. I guess when your feelings are really strong, you can't help yourself."

"No," Azusa agreed. "No, you can't.

After a moment, Yui turned back to Azusa and found the younger girl's eyes on her. She could see and feel the younger girl's desire; it was written as clear as day all over her face. Yui gulped at the sight of it.

"Can I…walk you to your homeroom?" she asked the younger girl shyly.

Azusa's face registered momentary surprise, then she smiled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful," she replied.

As they headed inside, Yui realized that not only was Azusa walking far closer to her than usual – close enough that they could just as easily be holding hands, or even arm-in-arm − but also that her heart was pounding in response.

To her surprise, this didn't bother her at all.

* * *

_9/20/2008, 6:02 pm  
Musician's Warehouse, 2230 Quimby Road, San Jose CA_

_Wow, look at that wall full of guitars. I haven't been to this store before…they've got a pretty good selection for such a small place. Ooh, there's a Les Paul! It's brown, though. Not as cool looking as mine._

_They sure have a lot of Mustangs on display. Hey, that metallic blue one looks like the one Cobain used to play! I like Azusa's better. The red color's cuter, and it matches my Gibson so well…_

_I can't see a Mustang without thinking of her playing it. That first band practice…honestly, she looked a little like Cobain with her hair hanging loose like that. She sounded an awful lot like him, too._

_The way she looked at me while we played…those eyes of hers…they burned right through me. They still do, every time she looks at me…_

"Yui?"

With a start, Yui came back to reality.

"Yui?" Azusa repeated. "You okay? You had a really weird look on your face just now."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yui replied, trying to speak normally. "I was just re-living a memory."

"How come you're staring at the guitar display?" Azusa wanted to know.

Yui motioned toward the rack of Fender Mustangs in front of them, pointing to the metallic blue model she'd been looking at earlier.

"Cobain used to play a Mustang just like that," she observed. "He used an older version for 'Smells Like Teen Spirit.' Or at least he did in the video, remember?"

"Yeah, well, it was one of the models he played," Azusa shrugged. "He played a Fender Jag , too. That one was too big for my hands at the time, so I picked the Mustang instead."

"The first time you played…I thought you sounded just like him," Yui said, admiration in her voice as she continued to study the Mustang hanging on the rack.

Azusa looked uncomfortable.

"Stop it, Yui," she said dismissively. "You're embarrassing me. Anyway, I spent a lot of time learning to imitate him. I mean, I _was_ in a grunge cover band."

"You're an amazing player, Azusa," Yui insisted. "Every time we practice, I learn something new from you. And we play so well together."

"We really are a great team, aren't we?" Azusa said. The two locked eyes for a moment, then they both looked away. Yui saw Azusa blush, and she cleared her throat, embarrassed. Suddenly, it seemed really stuffy inside the small music store.

"Hey, let's get some strings for your Gibson, huh?" the younger girl suggested, forcing a change of subject.

"I wouldn't know what kind to get," Yui admitted with a shrug. "Whatever ones you pick will be just fine."

Azusa smiled and shook her head.

"Where would you be without me, Yui?"

"Probably still driving up and down Pacific Rim Way," the brunette joked, referring to her having gotten lost the first time she drove to Azusa's house. The remark prompted a giggle from the younger girl.

As they headed to the Fiesta with their purchases, Yui turned to her raven-haired companion with anticipation.

"What now, tour guide?"

"Two words," Azusa replied with a mischievous twinkle. "Food court."

"Food court!" Yui gasped. "That means…it's dinner time! Azusa, you're brilliant! How did you know I was hungry?"

"Oh, just a hunch," the raven-haired girl smirked.

Thirty-five minutes later, Yui leaned back in her seat at the food court table, sipping contentedly on her diet cola.

"Oh, man, did that hit the spot," she groaned, patting her stomach. "Thanks, Azusa. Was yours good? It looks like you hardly touched it."

"Nah, I'm really not that hungry," Azusa replied dismissively. "I lose my appetite when I get excited. Hanging with you is just so much fun, so…I'm kind of too distracted to eat much, I guess."

"You've shown me a good time so far," Yui noted, her satisfaction evident. "Oh, that dinner was something else. What's next?"

"We could hit the sale at Papaya…"

"I'd rather not walk all over the mall," Yui decided. "I'm kinda tired from work. You were talking about a movie before, right?"

"That wouldn't make you feel weird, would it?" Azusa asked anxiously. "I mean, going to a movie with me."

"Why would it?" Yui replied, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "I go to movies with Moog all the time. Or used to, anyway, before she and Ui got together. So it's not a problem. I'll even treat you."

"No way!" Azusa protested. "I'm supposed to be paying!"

"No treat, no movie," Yui declared firmly. "You've been pampering me for the past week and a half. Time for me to step up. So which one did you want to see?"

"The only ones we can get into are _The Duchess_ and _The Women_," Azusa said thoughtfully. "The first one's that new Keira Knightley flick. The other's a Meg Ryan movie with an all-female cast. We don't have a lot of choices. Everything else is either rated R or animated kiddie stuff."

"No contest," Yui declared. "Keira Knightley, hands down. Meg Ryan's too old."

"Keira Knightley, for sure," Azusa agreed. "Let's go see when the next show time is."

The timing worked out well, and in a short while the two of them were headed into the theater, bound for the auditorium screening _The Duchess_. As they entered, Azusa suddenly seized Yui by the hand.

"Let's sit in the very top row," she said with a playful tug on Yui's arm. "Look – there're two seats in the corner."

_The t-top row? That's…that's the make-out row! What the…hang on a second!_

Yui opened her mouth to object, but before she could say anything, Azusa dragged her up the steps. The next thing she knew, she was seated in one of the two remotest seats in the theater.

The facility had deluxe stadium seating; it was designed for maximum comfort and privacy. They could see the screen, but only the person sitting to Yui's right would be able to tell what was going on between them. And the closest person was six seats away. Realizing how secluded they were, Yui suddenly felt nervous.

_Oh, God, she's…she's not gonna try to…to kiss me again, is she? I'm not ready for it!_

"I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable," Azusa promised, almost as if she sensed Yui's thoughts. "But this armrest between us…could we fold it back? I mean, we're usually pretty clingy in private, so it's no big deal, right? This way, we can still be that way without people staring. And if we fall asleep, we can lean on each other."

_Oh, yeah…forgot about the "two-girls" thing…people do stare, even in the Bay area. Good thinking, Azusa._

"I guess that'd be okay," Yui agreed, still eyeing Azusa uncertainly.

In response, Azusa folded the armrest out of the way, and settled in close to Yui. The brunette could feel the younger girl leaning against her. In the past, she'd liked it, but while it gave her a rush, she had been able to push the feeling aside.

Now, however, her heartbeat threatened to run away with her. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt this way, and in any case she wasn't inclined to mull it over. All she knew was that Azusa was close, very close, and that was all she could focus on.

_Why can't I breathe all of a sudden? She's practically glued to me…gaah! I really like it, but I'm scared. What if she tries to kiss me again? Not sure I could handle it…but, then again…_

As the trailers for the coming attractions played, Azusa commented on the ones she felt were interesting. Yui began to relax, sensing Azusa wasn't going to take advantage of the situation. Soon they were bantering about each of the trailers, deciding which movies they thought were worth seeing.

_This is actually kind of nice…it's comfortable with her this close. It makes me feel a little weird, but in a good way…kind of tingly…_

The movie turned out to be a disappointment. Yui was a big fan of Keira Knightley, but to her chagrin, the beautiful young actress couldn't save the movie from its weaknesses. She found the plot too slow-moving to hold her interest, and soon her attention began to wander to the girl seated next to her.

To her surprise, she realized Azusa had snuggled close to her. Her head was slumped on Yui's shoulder, and her breathing was slow and regular.

_My God, she fell asleep!_

Almost without thinking, Yui gently worked her arm out from under Azusa and draped it around the sleeping girl's shoulders. Azusa stirred briefly, snuggled even closer, and promptly went back to sleep.

_Okay, this is messed up. I shouldn't be doing this…oh, what's my problem? She won't even remember. Besides, this is really cool. She fits just right…What am I saying? I need to move my arm or she'll…no. No, I need to roll with it, like Ui said. And it feels right._

Her brief internal struggle resolved, Yui left her arm in place, and tried to follow the rest of the movie. But it was impossible, because by now she was focused more on the girl under her arm than on what was happening on the screen.

As the credits began rolling, Azusa stirred again. Before Yui could move, Azusa's eyes opened and she looked up at the brunette, bleary-eyed. Realizing where Yui's arm was, Azusa smiled, and her arms tightened around Yui's waist in an appreciative hug.

There was a look of such happiness in Azusa's eyes that Yui's heart drove upward into her throat. She quickly removed her arm, hoping Azusa wouldn't notice how red her face was in the darkened theater.

"Sorry…I couldn't stay awake," Azusa yawned. "Pretty silly, huh?"

"Not really," Yui disagreed, trying to distract Azusa with small talk. "I'm not surprised. That flick was totally boring. Waste of two tickets."

"Keira was hot, though," Azusa said absently, still trying to shake the cobwebs.

"Yeah, Keira definitely had it going on," Yui agreed. "That was about the only good thing. C'mon, let's bail. You want to go to Baskin-Robbins? I'm buying."

Azusa yawned again and nodded.

As the two girls walked through the parking lot, eating their ice cream cones and trying to remember where Yui had parked, Azusa kept close to Yui, allowing her free hand to brush against the older girl's. It seemed almost like an invitation. Yui couldn't bring herself to pull away. Instead, she let Azusa's hand find hers.

The two looked at each other and smiled, but said nothing. The simple act of holding hands spoke volumes on its own.

* * *

_9/20/2008, 10:55 pm  
Nakano Residence, 2462 Pacific Rim Lane, San Jose CA_

"Us parking here is getting to be a habit," Yui joked as she pulled the Fiesta into Azusa's driveway.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Azusa retorted, a teasing smile on her face.

"No, it's all good," Yui grinned. "I like this, just the two of us."

"We've got a deck out behind the house," Azusa suggested. "We could sit there for a while instead of here in the car."

Yui thought for a moment. At least Azusa wasn't inviting her up to her room. She definitely wasn't ready for that. But sitting outside on a deck didn't seem nearly as threatening. Besides, it was certainly a beautiful evening.

"I really like that idea," Yui acknowledged, smiling shyly at Azusa. "Besides, I'm having so much fun with you I'm in no rush to leave."

They went through the front door, and Azusa led her through to the kitchen. Yui realized it was the first time she'd been in Azusa's house. It seemed unremarkable enough, although she noted the furnishings were definitely upscale.

In the kitchen, Azusa put her guitar case on the table. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out two diet cola bottles and offered one to Yui, who took it gratefully.

"C'mon," she said, leading Yui through a set of double doors just off the kitchen and onto the rear deck of the house.

Unlike many decks in California tract housing, this one was concealed from the neighboring houses by lines of trees on either side. There were no houses to the back, only high-desert scrub. Yui settled into one of the comfortable chairs with a satisfied sigh.

"This is actually pretty private," she said approvingly. "It's such a nice night, too. I like the view from here − the mountains look so pretty in the moonlight. I feel like we could talk about anything, sitting here like this."

"Yeah, except we never seem to talk about the one thing that really matters," Azusa said, suddenly serious. "Yui, you know what I'm talking about, right?"

Yui looked at her for a long moment, taking in how the moonlight shone on the ebony-haired girl's pale skin. It was Azusa at her most beautiful, and the sight took Yui's breath away.

_It's too good…she's so pretty I almost can't take it…_

Unable to keep looking, she dropped her eyes, then nodded in response to Azusa's question.

"Jun and I talked this morning," she began, barely able to keep her voice from faltering. "She seems to think I'm stringing you along. The thing is, I think she may be right. I've really been clueless."

Azusa looked at her questioningly.

"Remember that first night?" Yui asked. "You know, when I said I needed more time to think?"

"Yeah," Azusa said. "You said you needed to get used to the idea of being with a girl."

"I did," Yui affirmed. "But it was more than that. It's pretty serious trying to figure out if you're gay or straight, or maybe bi. I didn't want to make a quick decision. You know how crushes can be. I needed to be sure I was serious. And that you were, too."

"But I _am_ serious, Yui!" Azusa insisted with sudden heat, her words coming in a torrent. "If I wasn't, would we be here talking? I've been by your side from the start. I show you affection a bunch of different ways, every day. I kept asking you on dates even after you turned me down. I just wish you realized how…special you are to me."

The younger girl sighed heavily, and her shoulders sagged. For the first time that Yui could remember, she looked discouraged.

"I never realized how strongly you felt," Yui admitted, suddenly feeling guilty. "Not until tonight. I've been so blind…and selfish. After everything you've done to try to show me those feelings…I get it now."

"You say you get it, but do you really?" was Azusa's rejoinder, and there was a trace of bitterness in her words. "Why do I think this is going to be more of the same? Like I'm gonna be rejected again."

"But Azusa…" Yui began.

"From the day I met you, I've wanted to be your girl," Azusa interrupted, cutting off Yui's protest. "It's all I can think about. My feelings are even stronger now. It's not some silly crush that's going to go away."

"I…I see that now," Yui acknowledged, looking deeply into the younger girl's eyes. "I finally get how serious you are about me. I'm so sorry for doubting you."

"Then be my girl," Azusa said, returning Yui's gaze. "I just want you to love me, Yui. Because I love you. You've got to believe me when I say that."

"I…I can't go out with you," Yui countered, standing her ground despite Azusa's impassioned plea. "Not yet. I'm not ready."

"Not ready…I…I don't understand…" Azusa stammered. "Why? You just said you believe I'm serious. I thought that was the only real issue. What's left, Yui? Unless you…don't find me attractive…"

"That's not the problem," Yui said quickly, not wanting Azusa to get the wrong idea. "I think you're just…you're so pretty. I can't look at you without feeling…weird. In a good way. But that kinda scares me, too. You'll want to kiss me, and…and have sex with me. I'm still a little scared to do that with a girl. I need to be ready for it. That's what you'd want from me, right?"

"Of course I want to be with you…that way," Azusa said, and her eyes were smoldering in a way that made Yui's heart pound even harder. "Your touch…it makes me melt inside. Tonight, when we were leaning against each other…when your arm was around me, and when we held hands…I just felt so…overwhelmed with my love for you. How could I not want for us to go further? Don't you feel anything like this when we're together?"

_Don't look at me that way…I'm gonna lose it…_

"In the theater, I was a wreck," Yui admitted, her voice shaky. "At first, I was worried you'd try to kiss me like before. But then I wound up with my arm around you, and…I've never felt this way before, just touching someone. By the end I was actually kinda, um, disappointed you didn't try to kiss me."

Azusa thought for a moment.

"Are you serious?" she asked Yui. "About being disappointed, I mean."

In the moonlight, Yui could see the determination on her face. For some reason, she couldn't get any words out. Instead, she merely nodded.

"If we kissed, maybe it would help you decide what to do," Azusa suggested, looking at Yui hopefully. "You know, settle the issue, so to speak."

Yui still said nothing. Her brain was in overdrive.

_It makes sense. I mean, one little kiss, right? I guess I could risk that. At least I could see how I'd react…_

She nodded again. In response, Azusa rose from her chair, stepped in front of Yui, and reached out her hands. After a brief hesitation, Yui took them, and Azusa pulled her to her feet.

They stood face to face for a moment, looking into one another's eyes. Then Azusa slipped her arms around Yui's neck and began pulling the older girl to her. Instinctively, Yui's arms encircled Azusa's waist. Their faces drew closer and closer together, and soon Yui felt Azusa's lips gently press to hers.

_Her lips are so soft…oh, God, they feel so good…_

It was like nothing Yui had ever experienced. Suddenly, all she could sense was the touch of Azusa's lips. Time stopped, and it was as though she was floating through space. She felt a flood of warmth spread from her very center to the tips of her fingers and toes.

After what seemed too short a time, Azusa's lips pulled away, although the two of them remained in the embrace. Yui let out a quiet groan of disappointment when the kiss ended.

"What, didn't you like it?" the younger girl asked anxiously.

"I totally did," Yui sighed dreamily. "It felt so good. I could definitely get used to it."

"You could have all the kisses you could ever want, every day, if you were my girl," Azusa declared, looking up at Yui with pleading eyes. "But the kisses aren't the point. They're really just another way of showing my love. Because I love you…so much it almost hurts. Remember when you told me I was the missing piece? Well, you're _my_ missing piece. You complete me, Yui. So please…go out with me. We belong together."

When she heard these words uttered with such heartfelt passion by the girl in her arms, Yui's resistance nearly broke for good. Deeply moved, she came very close to answering Azusa's statement with a kiss of her own. However, her last remaining shreds of caution nagged at her mind, holding her back.

"I…I don't want to give you my decision right now," she insisted. "That kiss…it was amazing…it felt totally right to me. It showed me your love so clearly. I'm so close to making up my mind…but something's telling me I need to sleep on it. If I give myself to you, I need to do it completely. No doubts. I need to be totally sure of myself. Please don't be angry, Azusa. It has to be this way."

Barely stifling a frustrated growl, Azusa abruptly disengaged herself from Yui's arms. She stood, hands on hips, regarding Yui with a serious expression.

"Look, tomorrow is Sunday," she said. "Ritsu called band practice for two o'clock. Why don't you pick me up at noon and we can get lunch first?"

"I promise, on my honor, I'll give you a decision then, okay?" Yui declared with complete sincerity.

"Okay, Yui," Azusa agreed with a sigh of resignation. "I don't want to pressure you. I did tell you I'd wait for you as long as it took. That doesn't mean it's easy for me, though."

She walked Yui back through the house and out the front door. When they reached the front landing, Azusa suddenly grabbed Yui by the hand, forcing her to stop. Standing on her tiptoes, she gave Yui a second kiss. Unlike the first, this one was ever so brief – in fact, it was little more than a brush with the lips − but the contact was still enough to make Yui feel as though she was floating again.

"Call me when you get home," the younger girl ordered.

"So you can hear a friendly voice before bed, right?" Yui smiled.

"Not just any voice," Azusa replied gently. "Your voice. Yui's voice."

Her grip on Yui's hand tightened.

"I love you, Yui," she said. "We're fated. Stop running away from it."

They gazed at each other for what seemed like forever to Yui, before the brunette finally forced herself to turn away.

"I'll call you when I get home," she said over her shoulder as she headed for her car.

* * *

_9/21/2008, 3:20 am  
Yui's Room, Hirasawa Residence, 1593 University Avenue, San Jose CA_

Yui had had a difficult time getting to sleep. Her mind was moving at light speed, propelled by her memory of both the kisses she'd shared with Azusa and the younger girl's passionate declaration of devotion.

She finally managed to get settled, and at first her slumber was peaceful. After a while, however, the dream she was having turned dark. She began to toss and turn, groaning in response to the mental pictures flashing through her sub-conscious mind.

As the dream evolved into a nightmare, her arms and legs began to flail. Tears began streaming from her eyes as the events in her dream made their emotional impact.

Suddenly, she cried out, and sat bolt upright in bed, gasping and sweaty. The tears from her nightmare, already soaking her face, began to flow freely. Sobs wracked her body, forcing her to fight against them to breathe.

A light flicked on in the hallway, and the door to her room opened. Through her tears, Yui saw Ui's figure silhouetted against the light streaming through the doorway.

"Sis?" Ui called softly, her voice filled with concern. "I heard your voice. Are you okay? Oh, my God…Sis! What's wrong?"

"Ui!" the brunette moaned between sobs. "Oh, Ui!"

In a flash, the younger sister was at the elder's side.

"Yui!" she whispered, taking Yui in her arms. "I'm here, Sis. What happened? Bad dream?"

"Oh, it was…terrible!" Yui sobbed, her speech fragmented by the outpouring of grief. "I…Azusa, she…I couldn't…Oh, God!"

Her body shook convulsively in Ui's arms as she wept. Wordlessly, Ui held her tightly, stroking her hair. It was several moments before Yui could resume her narrative, but although she could speak more clearly, she was no less agitated.

"It was Azusa…she left me…she transferred schools…moved away…said she didn't want to see me ever again…"

And with that, a fresh round of tears began to flow. Ui held her sister close, rubbing her back gently and comforting her as best she could.

"Shh. Hush. It's okay, Sis. You know it's just a dream. Azusa's not going anywhere. There's no way she'd ever say anything like that. You know how close you guys are."

"It's just…she said she was tired of waiting…she couldn't face me anymore…oh, God, what am I doing to her?" Yui moaned.

"Now, that's enough," Ui chided gently. "You're not thinking straight, Sis. Take some deep breaths. Let's get your emotions under control, and then you can tell me all about it, okay?"

Yui began breathing deeply as Ui had instructed, and after a couple minutes she had regained most of her composure.

"You okay to talk about it now?" Ui asked, still holding Yui in her arms.

"Yeah, I think I'm good," Yui replied. She took one last deep, cleansing breath, let it out with a shuddering sigh, and began to speak softly and clearly.

"I was at school, and I was looking for Azusa. No one had seen her, not even you or Jun, and I was getting really worried. Then Jun got a text from her that said she'd withdrawn from Cherry Ridge. She said it was just too painful to face me. I'd kept stalling her, and she decided I was never going to go out with her. And she told Jun she didn't want to live in San Jose anymore. Well, I didn't believe Jun, and I got really upset, so I went to her house. But she'd moved. And then…I kind of lost it. The fact that she was gone…I didn't know what I was gonna do. I just felt so…empty. Like a part of me had died."

"It was just a dream," Ui repeated in a soothing tone. "She isn't going anywhere. And she really, really likes you, you know that."

"Yes, _now_ I know that," Yui declared. "And I like her a lot, too. A lot of things happened today to show me how foolish I've been. This dream was the last straw. No more reservations. I know what I need to do."

"Good for you," Ui said simply. "When are you gonna tell her?"

"Later this morning, after I drop you at Moog's," Yui replied.

"That's awesome, Sis!" Ui smiled. She continued to hold Yui close, not quite willing to leave her. Presently, Yui stirred.

"Look, you need to get to sleep, okay?" she told her younger sister. "I can manage. You go on back to bed."

"Are you sure?" Ui frowned. "I can sleep in here with you if you want."

"No, it wasn't really that bad," Yui insisted. "Like I said, it was just a dream. I'll deal with it. And Ui?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here for me."

"I'm your sister," Ui smiled. "It's what sisters do for each other. Good night, then. Call me if you need me."

She gave Yui an affectionate squeeze and a kiss on the forehead, then shuffled back to her room, closing the door behind her. Yui, now wide awake, lay in the darkness with her thoughts racing.

_What would I do if Azusa was gone like that all of a sudden? I…I don't think I could handle it…she really does mean that much to me…_

Suddenly, she really wanted to hear Azusa's voice. Picking up the phone, she checked the time.

_It's 3:45. No way is she awake._

Yui clutched her cell phone to her as the images of her and Azusa together fast-forwarded through her mind, from that very first meeting to that final kiss earlier in the evening.

_That dream…I guess maybe I need to face facts. If she was to disappear tomorrow, and I never saw her again…no. I don't want that. I'd never want that. We belong together. We're fated, like she said._

She studied the clock readout on her cell phone, trying to decide what to do. She really wanted to connect with Azusa. At the same time, she didn't want to trouble her.

Finally, she decided to send a text. If Azusa was asleep, she wouldn't respond. Within a minute of sending, her phone buzzed.

"Hey," she answered.

"Trouble sleeping?" came Azusa's voice, showing no sign of fatigue. "Me too."

"Actually, I had a kind of a nightmare, and I'm wide awake now," Yui explained, trying not to let on how upset she'd been. "I just wanted to hear your voice. You know how you say my voice comforts you? I just discovered it works both ways."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I had a dream you left without saying good-bye…" Yui began, but her voice failed, and fresh tears began to spill down her cheeks all over again. On the other end of the line, Azusa waited patiently while Yui struggled valiantly to contain her emotions.

"…and it was really traumatic," Yui finally managed. That was all the detail she felt comfortable giving, and thankfully Azusa didn't press for more.

"I'm not going anywhere, Yui," Azusa told her, her voice calm and reassuring. "I've told you I'll wait as long as I need to."

Yui wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks," she croaked, her voice still tight with emotion. "There's just…so much I want to say, so much I have to tell you, but I…I don't want talk about it…about us…on the phone. Some things just need to be said face to face, you know? Tomorrow afternoon, in person."

"I'll be ready to listen, okay?" Azusa replied. Yui could tell she was smiling by the warmth in her voice.

"Until tomorrow, then," Yui said. "I'll pick you up at noon and we'll get lunch, just like we planned. And we can hang out after practice, too. All day, if you want."

"Okay," Azusa said, and Yui could hear the surge of hope in her voice. "Good night, Yui. I love you."

Yui smiled.

_I'm not going to say 'I love you' over the phone, kitten. Tomorrow, in person, I'll tell you what you've been waiting to hear._

"Good night, kitten," she said, then tapped her phone. The smile was still on her face as she drifted off.

* * *

**A/N:**

− This chapter was reviewed by my incomparable beta reader, Musician74. She always seems to find a way to push me one step closer to my potential every time we collaborate, and I am a far better writer and person for it. Thanks, Beta-chan, for everything.

− Eastridge Mall and Musician's Warehouse are two real locations in San Jose. If you plug the address into Google maps and go to street view, you can see the actual storefront. (You can do that with any address given in this fiction; they're real locations.)

− The band practice scene in Chapter 2 got a lot of favorable comments, both in reviews and in PMs. The closest anyone came to playing in this chapter was the visit to Musician's Warehouse, but never fear – the girls will be back at their instruments in the next chapter. I'm still digging the image of Azusa ripping through that solo in "In Bloom." A total contrast to canon K-On! Songs, which sound a lot like Scandal (but that's okay, because Scandal is on Genki's short list of awesome j-pop girl bands). What will HTT play in the next chapter? I'm still trying to figure that one out, but rest assured the girls will be rocking.

− I've gotten some questions regarding why Azusa, the Hirasawa sisters, and Mugi are bilingual, while Mio and Ritsu are not. In this AU, it has to do with how many generations it's been since their families immigrated to the U. S. Azusa is a _Nisei_ (born in the States of native Japanese immigrant parents). Mugi and the Hirasawas are _Sansei _(grandchildren of immigrants), and Mio and Ritsu are _Yonsei_ (great-grandchildren). In this country, the more distant the relationship to the original immigrants, the more likely the individual is to be Americanized. Hence, Mio and Ritsu did not grow up in a household where Japanese was spoken, nor did they need to learn the language to communicate with most of their extended family. Wikipedia actually has a set of well-written articles on _Nisei, Sansei, _and_ Yonsei _that are worth a look if you're interested in this sort of thing.

Thanks for reading this chapter! Please help me become a better writer by posting a signed, constructive review. (Anonymous reviews are disabled.)


	4. Chapter 4: Fated

**A/N:**

_**STORY SUMMARY: **_Transfer student Azusa shakes up Yui's comfortable existence. This is an alternate universe setting where the cast members are Japanese-American high school students in San Jose, California. OOC, YuiAzu, Mugi x Ui, Mitsu, yuri, OC. Rated T for safety.

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **_Yui's response to Azusa's confession doesn't go as planned; Azusa's long wait finally ends.

_**DISCLAIMER! **_I do not own any part of the K-On! franchise. Ownership belongs to Kakifly, Hōbunsha, and Kyōtō Animation.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fated**

_9/21/2008, 1:55 pm  
Mugi's House, Kotobuki Estate, 1622 Rangewood Place, San Jose CA_

Yui turned off the Fiesta's ignition and sat for several moments trying to collect her wits. Until two hours ago, she thought she had a pretty good idea what to expect from the day, but after receiving Azusa's frantic phone call, she wasn't sure how things were going to play out.

"You go in," she told Ui and Jun. "I'll be inside in a minute."

"You sure?" Ui asked, concern in her eyes. It was clear that the previous night's episode was still very much on her mind.

"Yeah," Yui nodded. "I'll just be a minute. I need to get myself together."

After recovering from the nightmare, Yui had slept poorly, but this time her inability to get settled was for a different reason. Hearing Azusa's voice was the perfect antidote to the anxiety she had felt, but it had further, unintended consequences.

It had been tough to get back to sleep because, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the image of Azusa in her arms. The nightmare had swept away the last of her reservations about a relationship with the ebony-haired guitarist. It was as if a barrier within her had been torn down, and all the emotions that had built up behind it – passion, desire, joy, desperation – came bursting forth in a flood, threatening to overwhelm her.

Now that her mind was made up, there was room inside it only for Azusa. Warm, affectionate, loyal Azusa, her own personal angel, was the personification of everything good and right in her universe. Holding the object of her intense desire close, and tasting her lips, were what Yui wanted to do more than anything else.

It was unlike her, but she'd dressed carefully that morning, trying to match the outfit she'd worn to that first practice, the one Azusa had liked so well. She opted to leave her bangs loose, knowing how the younger girl appreciated the way her hair looked when she did so.

She carefully rehearsed her speech: which words she would use and how she would say them. She visualized the two of them in the setting she had chosen, on the deck behind Azusa's house, where they had been the previous evening when Azusa had confessed for the second time. She even visualized the kiss that was certain to follow, imagining how she would take Azusa in her arms, and how their lips would meet tenderly.

She had the entire scene tightly scripted, because everything had to be perfect. If she was going to tell Azusa what the younger girl had been so hoping to hear, she wanted the moment to be memorable.

But as she was about to leave for Azusa's house, she got the phone call. And just like that, her carefully-laid plans fell apart, and she was back to square one.

Things had changed, Azusa had told her. She'd forgotten she had promised to run errands with her parents that morning. Because of this, lunch was off, and she wouldn't see Yui until band practice. She had thought about suggesting they get something to eat afterward, but her parents had surprised her by requesting she bring Yui home for dinner instead. They very much wanted to meet her, Azusa had said. She'd tried to beg off, but her parents had held firm.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Yui to visit with her friends' family members, but to be invited to a meal with Dr. and Mrs. Nakano, whom she'd never met, seemed highly unusual. Azusa thought the same, but she couldn't really offer any reason for the sudden invitation, or why her parents were so insistent.

Nonetheless, after clearing it with her own parents, Yui accepted. She reasoned that after she made her manners at dinner, she and Azusa would eventually have some private time together. It was then that she would give Azusa her answer.

Her game plan thus revised, Yui grabbed her Gibson and headed for Mugi's basement. When she entered, she was met by a chorus of greeting, which she returned perfunctorily at first until she noticed who was waiting for her near the door.

Azusa was dressed in the same white outfit she'd worn to that first practice. Rather than the usual twin ponytails, her long, jet-black hair flowed freely over her shoulders, just as it had that very first evening. She was a vision of loveliness, and it made Yui's breath hitch.

"Yui!" Azusa gasped, her face lighting up with such joy that it hit the older girl squarely in her soul. Words failed them both. For a long moment, all they could do was gaze at each other.

_Azusa! Oh, God…your eyes…I'm…lost in them…_

In a heartbeat, or maybe two, Azusa reached for Yui, winding her arms around the brunette in a tight hug. After overcoming her momentary surprise, Yui clung to the smaller girl, not wanting to let go. Eyes closed, she savored the feel of Azusa's body against her own.

_Mmm…I've been looking forward to this all day. She fits perfectly against me…if we could stay just like this …_

"I could hardly wait for you to get here," Azusa said in a relieved voice that came from somewhere near Yui's left shoulder. "I know it hasn't been that long since we were together, but I've really missed you. And I'm really sorry about lunch."

"You couldn't help it," Yui murmured, nuzzling her cheek against the younger girl's head. "But it was…disappointing. After last night, I have so much I want to say to you…"

Azusa pulled back slightly so she could see Yui's face.

"I already know what you want to say," she interrupted, her voice filled with certainty. "I could sense it. When we were on the phone, I mean. You didn't say it plainly, but I…just know."

_She already knows! Am I that easy to read? I guess I am…I want to tell her right here, right now…no, I want to scream it at the top of my lungs: I LOVE YOU, AZUSA! But I won't do that here. I can't. These things have to be handled the right way._

"Some things need to be said in the proper setting," she told Azusa. "You deserve a response, but this isn't the time or place. We've got to get through practice first, and then dinner."

"This'll be hard," Azusa grumbled. "I don't want to wait."

"We'll make it," Yui consoled. "In the meantime, I'm going to play just for you today."

Azusa's arms tightened around Yui's waist.

"Let's play for each other," she breathed.

"Hey, Yui, when you and your shorty are done making out, you think maybe you could get set up?" boomed Ritsu's voice in a cheery yet thoroughly impolite greeting. It was followed by a sharp cry of pain as Mio's elbow found Ritsu's ribs.

"Whadja do that for!" she whined.

"Because you, my pain-in-the-ass girlfriend, are rude," Mio replied archly. She fixed Ritsu with a fearsome glare that caused the chastened drummer to rub the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Aw geez, Mio," she sulked.

In spite of themselves, Yui and Azusa giggled as they reluctantly let go of each other.

"C'mon, let's get ready for practice," the younger girl said, pulling Yui by the hand toward the others.

* * *

Yui closed her eyes tightly, rubbing her temples in an attempt to stave off her building tension headache. It had been a successful practice to that point, but it had required extraordinary effort for her to stay focused on playing. They were taking a five-minute break, which for Yui had come not a moment too soon.

The reason for her distraction, Azusa, was in conversation with Jun about the song they had just finished rehearsing. It was the first time in a long while that Jun had come to practice, and she seemed really excited. She was clearly gushing over the band's playing, and Azusa was basking in the praise. Yui stood transfixed, unable to tear her eyes away from the girl she'd fallen so deeply in love with.

_She's so pretty…how could I resist her for so long? I haven't been able to stop staring at her all night. And, God…we're just so in sync with each other. I wish this was over…we should have had that conversation by now…_

After a few moments, Azusa sensed Yui was looking, and turned to flash a smile. Just a hint of a blush crept onto the younger girl's cheeks. Yui's pulse quickened, and she felt the same tremor she always felt when she looked into Azusa's eyes.

_My heart…I've been pouring it out just for you. Do you hear me? Can you feel me?_

From the expression on her face, Azusa showed every sign that she understood Yui's message. She was having the same problems concentrating, Yui knew.

For two and a half hours, she had been doing everything she could to speak to Azusa through her vocals, and to touch her heart through her guitar playing. And Azusa had responded, matching Yui note for note, chord for chord, returning Yui's unspoken words in full measure.

Standing so close to each other, and connecting so powerfully through the music, had been a powerful rush for them both, but it had also required tremendous physical and emotional energy. They were nearly spent.

At that point, all Yui wanted was to be alone with Azusa, to hold her close, and to finally let her feelings run free. But she still had to get through one last segment of practice, and her growing headache was becoming more and more of an obstacle.

As usual, Ui had been there for Yui during what had turned into a trying day. She had come to practice to watch, dragging Jun with her on the pretext of watching the band build a set list for next month's Fall Festival at Cherry Ridge. Her real reason for being there, of course, was to be near Mugi, but she'd also felt the need to keep a watchful eye on Yui. Now, predictably, it was the younger Hirasawa who was the first to come to her older sister's aid.

"Hey Sis, you don't look so hot," Ui said, concern in her voice. "Are you going to be all right?"

"My head's killing me," Yui grimaced. "Can you see if Moog's got any meds around here?"

"Let me check," Ui said. She went over to Mugi and whispered a few words. The blonde shot an anxious look at Yui, then motioned for Ui to follow her to the kitchenette at the back corner of the basement. After a few moments, Ui returned to Yui's side and offered her some tablets.

"Ibuprofen. Will that work?"

"Just what I need, thanks," Yui said gratefully, swallowing them with a drink from her water bottle. Ui considered her sister for a moment, then leaned close and spoke in a low voice.

"Nervous about tonight, huh?" she observed sympathetically. "I can tell."

"Eager is a better word," Yui replied quietly, rubbing her temples again. "But yeah, I am a little nervous. I know what to do when I get Azusa alone. I just don't know what to make of this dinner invitation. I could really use some reassurance, if you've got any to spare. It's all going to be okay, right?"

"Everything will be just fine," Ui soothed, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulder and giving her an affectionate squeeze. "Just get through the end of practice. And remember what we talked about − relax and go with the flow. It's what you do best, after all. No sense changing your style now."

"I want to do that, but it's hard," Yui complained. "I feel so…restless…like I wanna bail on practice right now and take her somewhere private…just to pour out my heart to her, and…and, um, hold her. Is that normal?"

Yui saw Ui's eyes rest momentarily on Mugi.

"Yeah," she replied thoughtfully. "It totally is."

Suddenly, Yui felt a second hand on her shoulder. She knew without looking it was Azusa, and her heart jumped.

"Hey," the younger girl greeted. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing major," Ui replied with a warm smile at both of them. "Um…I'm going to go visit Mugi for bit before you guys get back to playing. Talk to you later."

Yui nodded, and Ui headed over to where Mugi was adjusting her synthesizers' presets. As Yui watched her go, she rubbed her temples again. Azusa shook her head sympathetically.

"Headache still bothering you?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"A little," Yui lied. "Ui gave me something for it."

Azusa stroked Yui's shoulder encouragingly. The older girl barely suppressed a shiver at her touch.

"Just a few more minutes," Azusa told her, leaning in closely and speaking so only Yui could hear. "And then we can get dinner over with, too. Believe me, I'm just as beat as you are. Today has been really hard. I want to spend time with you, more than anything."

"Me, too," Yui whispered back. "I've had a hard time playing in spots…I just can't keep my eyes off you. Normally, I love practice. But today…I'm just not feeling it."

"But you've been playing so awesomely today!" was Azusa's surprised rejoinder. "We're all feeding off your energy…and you and I…geez, it's like we're reading each other's minds. I've never felt closer to you than I have today, playing music together this way. Like I've said before, it's like we were meant to play together. To be together."

The passion in Azusa's words made the brunette's knees feel weak. Yui had no answer; all she could do was look at Azusa with what she was certain was a goofy grin on her face. The younger girl returned her smile, then motioned for her to follow to where their guitars stood on their stands.

"Break's almost over," she noted. "Might as well check our tuning."

Yui nodded her agreement, and without further conversation the two prepared for the next phase of practice. Yui quickly finished, and turned to watch Azusa at work.

_She looks so comfortable with that Mustang in her hands…it's like she was born to play it…she's so talented, I could play rhythm to her lead all day…and when she power-poses she looks so damned sexy, it just makes me want to…hold up, Hirasawa. You've kept your focus so far – don't lose it now._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp tapping of Ritsu's drumsticks together.

"All right, break's over," the drummer announced. "We've got to accomplish one more thing – the run-through of _Won't Get Fooled Again_. We've got this one pretty well down, musically. But we need to work on our timing and stage presentation if we're gonna play it at the Fall Festival. Azusa, that's your arrangement, so get us started."

While Azusa discussed a few finer points of the rhythm lines with the others, Yui closed her eyes and tried to find her center. She knew that fronting the band meant she had to generate the energy for the rest of the band to feed off of, and to do the role justice she had to give her best effort, even if she didn't feel like it. She dug deep to summon motivation.

In the case of this song, that wasn't difficult. This was an extremely important song to Azusa, since it was responsible for her taking up the guitar in the first place. It carried tremendous emotional significance for the young lead guitarist.

Azusa's arrangement showcased both the band's guitar-driven sound and the skills of each member. The lead vocal was a bit low for Yui's range, and she didn't have the weighty voice normally required to do it justice, but she could make the song work if she tried hard enough to sell it.

Yui decided that the best way to connect with Azusa, to show how much the twin-ponytailed girl meant to her, was to deliver as inspiring a performance as she could of this song that meant so much. Azusa had long dreamed of playing it live, and Yui not only wanted to make that happen, she wanted the performance to be spectacular.

Furthermore, she was aware that the song's inclusion on the set list for the Fall Festival was far from certain. Mio, Mugi, and particularly Ritsu were still iffy, mostly due to its nearly nine-minute length. If Yui could connect with the girls watching them practice, she knew she could overcome those reservations and make Azusa's dream of playing the song live come true.

The afternoon's audience consisted of Ui and Jun. Yui knew Ui would be easy to please, because she would think anything involving Yui and Mugi was perfect. Jun, however, was the X factor. She would have to win over the normally-jaded frizzy-haired girl in order to remove Mugi's, Mio's, and Ritsu's doubts.

Azusa finished talking, and turned to Yui.

"Whenever you're ready."

Yui responded with a grin, then stepped to the mike.

"Okay, guys," she said, addressing Ui and Jun. "_Won't Get Fooled Again_. One, two, three, four…"

The sustained opening chord of the bass and guitars gave way to Mugi's extended solo organ riff.

Yui silently counted off the remaining bars of Mugi's intro. Then, with a sweeping windmill stroke, she led the others as they roared into the opening ensemble section. After eight bars, she stepped to the mike, focusing on her audience of two.

_We'll be fighting in the streets  
With our children at our feet  
And the morals that they worship will be gone…_

From the beginning, her vocal and Azusa's guitar fills intertwined seamlessly. It was like a conversation where each one was finishing the other's sentences, like a long-time couple, except one of them was speaking through her guitar.

Unable to keep from glancing over at Azusa, Yui saw the petite lead guitarist had taken up a position facing her. It wasn't so Azusa could watch for the visual cues Yui gave off while singing – even after only three weeks, she was already able pick those up by instinct alone. Yui realized it was simply because Azusa wanted to watch her play, and to admire her in action.

Flashing a quick a smile at her fellow guitarist, Yui moved into the chorus, with Mugi joining her on harmony:

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution  
Take a bow for the new revolution…_

The second verse, together with the repeated chorus, flowed just as effortlessly as the first. Yui and Azusa were making more and more eye contact as the song progressed. They were playing in perfect sync, and moving in unison. Yui reached out to Azusa with her mind.

_Stay with me …we're going to nail this, and we'll do it together._

She could almost feel Azusa's answer.

_I'm here, Yui…I'll be with you every step of the way._

HTT had had problems mastering the song, but for some reason everyone's performance was dead on. It was as if they were of the same mind. Yui couldn't describe why; she just knew it. Everything was clicking.

During the extended ensemble section following the second chorus, Yui left the mike to move around freely, as she often did while playing. This was the first point in the song she could get a good look at what anyone besides Azusa was doing, and what she found surprised and delighted her.

Mugi's long blonde hair was flying as usual as she pounded out the organ chords. Ritsu, attacking her drum heads with her usual vigor, wore the enthusiastic expression she always displayed when a song was going well. In Yui's experience, this much was normal for HTT. What was not normal was what was happening with the other two members.

Mio, who normally moved very little while performing, was crouching, swaying, and rocking as her hands swept up and down her fret board playing the running eighth-note bass riffs. Her eyes were closed, and she was more or less playing by touch. Her face wore a beatific smile Yui had never before seen while the tall bassist was playing.

_Oh my God, she's really into it. We may have a chance to convince her yet._

But it was Azusa who ultimately drew Yui's attention. Not as flamboyant a stage presence as Yui, she normally didn't move around as much, content to rock back and forth on her heels or to crouch over her guitar body like Kurt Cobain, on whom she had modeled much of her performing style. Now, however, she was totally different, bouncing around like Pete Townshend.

Yui was taken off-guard for a moment, but she adjusted quickly. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by the need to be near Azusa, to play side by side with her. She shuffled over to the younger guitarist, stopping only when their guitars were practically body to body. The two locked eyes and began to play the section's guitar riff in parallel.

At that moment, Yui sensed more than ever their deep connection. When Yui moved, Azusa moved, and vice versa. They were operating entirely by automatic reflex, with no conscious thought involved. She felt so close to Azusa at that moment that a surge of joy welled up within her. She was in total musical communion with the girl she loved.

Sensing the approach of the vocal bridge, Yui managed to tear herself away from the younger girl's side. She made it back to the mike just in time for the key change.

_I'll move myself and my family aside  
If we happen to be left half alive…_

The vocal part done, she gravitated back to Azusa, and they played once more face to face, until it was time for the younger girl's solo. So as not to disturb Azusa's focus, Yui reluctantly moved away to engage the others, first Ritsu, then Mugi. She didn't bother with Mio; the bassist was clearly in her own world, immersed in the music surrounding her.

Yui could feel Ritsu's excitement as she pounded on her drum set with that special rage she reserved for her finest performances. The drummer was playing at her emphatic best, as if this was her favorite Nirvana tune. She grinned at Yui, and the guitarist knew just by her body language that although the song was still in progress, they had already won the drummer over. The song would make the cut for the Festival.

As for Mugi, Yui could never remember a time when her friend was not enthusiastic about performing. She could sing "Happy Birthday" and make it sound epic just from her energy. Today, however, Yui knew that Mugi was giving extra effort. While her mind had originally sided with Mio and Ritsu, in her heart she wanted Yui to be happy, so she was doing what she could to contribute to the energy.

Yui once again turned her attention to Azusa. The lead guitarist's talents were on full display as her solo cavorted across the foundation Yui, Mio, and Ritsu were laying down, with Mugi's organ line soaring overhead. To Yui, Azusa's playing, and the girl herself, were impossibly, indescribably beautiful. The surge of desire she felt in response drove her intensity even higher as she led the band into the third verse.

_There's nothing in the street  
Looks any different to me  
And the slogans are replaced, by-the-bye…_

As the arrangement progressed into the second extended ensemble section, Yui aligned the timing of the rhythm line with Mugi, supporting the keyboardist as her chords kept the band synchronized. She let the music wash over her as Mio's bass line got more and more gymnastic and Ritsu's drumming pattern grew increasingly improvisational.

But it was Azusa who again drew her attention. This was one of the times in the song where she stepped aside to let the lead guitarist guide the band, and Azusa did so with a commanding presence Yui couldn't remember seeing before. She thought Azusa seemed heroic, many times bigger than her actual stature.

Finally, a sustained chord signaled the beginning of Mugi's extended solo section. As the blonde immersed herself in her task, Yui took the opportunity to check on the others once again. This time, Mio's eyes were open, and both she and Ritsu smiled and nodded approvingly.

_I've done it…changed their minds. We're playing this live. I've done it, Azusa…for you._

At the thought, she looked at Azusa, and her heart skipped a beat. The look on the young guitarist's face was one of such delight and gratitude, and such adoration, that Yui was nearly swept away. For a brief moment, she thought she might cry.

The ethereal sounds of Mugi's Triton surrounded them, blocking everything else out. It was just Azusa and Yui, surrounded by a cocoon of organ chords, a universe of two. Once more, she bent her thought toward the obsidian-haired lead guitarist.

_Big finish coming. Let's bring it home._

Azusa's nod was barely perceptible, but Yui knew exactly what it meant.

_I trust you, Yui. Let's finish strong…together._

Suddenly, she was brought back to reality as Mugi cranked the gain on her keyboard to the maximum setting and began to pound out the octaves that heralded the final section of the song. In moments she was joined by Ritsu, as the drummer began the series of fills that immediately preceded the entry of Mio and the two guitarists.

With a deep breath, Yui did her best to channel Roger Daltrey, letting loose a cry that began as a piercing shriek and gradually dropped into her lower register. At the same time, she was aware of movement on her left, as Azusa, clearly caught up in the enthusiasm of the moment, leaped into the air, landing on her knees as she chopped out the chord on the downbeat.

_Meet the new boss  
Same as the old boss _

Leaping to her feet, Azusa once more dropped into a power pose facing Yui. The brunette quickly matched her, and they were once more in sync as they ground out the closing riff. As Yui windmilled through the final five chords, Azusa surprised her by matching her every movement, eyes boring into Yui's as the song's end approached.

_I can't believe it! She always laughs when I try to get her to do this…she must really be feeling it…God, she looks so…so sexy doing that…_

The final chord was a jumble of sustained strumming, bass arpeggios, and keyboard glissandos, underpinned by frenzied drumming. After what seemed like an eternity, Yui raised the body of her Gibson, headstock over her shoulder, and with a hop in the air, she chopped her guitar sharply downward to end things.

The sound of the instruments faded out. The several seconds of absolute silence that followed were finally broken by a voice. Jun's voice.

"Oh. My. God! That was…_so awesome!_"

Suddenly, everyone began talking at once. Everyone but Yui. The brunette literally had nothing left. She unhooked her shoulder strap and gently placed her guitar on its stand. Then she bent at the waist, hands on her knees, to try to summon enough energy simply to get into her car and drive to Azusa's house.

After a few moments, she sensed someone kneel in front of her. A hand gently stroked the back of her downturned head. She knew who it was without looking, but did not react, focusing on how good the hand felt.

"You okay?" came Azusa's voice. It felt like gentle rain to Yui. She looked up and into a face that was literally glowing. The younger girl looked like she wanted to say more, but was having trouble coming up with the right words.

"Yui, you were fabulous," she heard Mio say.

"Yeah, that performance was huge!" Ritsu added enthusiastically. "And you need to do that next month, just like that, because we're gonna play that song at the Festival, right guys?"

"No question," Mio replied firmly.

"Absolutely!" Mugi agreed.

"You hear that?" Azusa gasped. "We're going to get to play it together live. This is so awesome!"

Yui stood upright, and Azusa immediately clamped her arms around the older girl's waist again, so tightly this time that it was almost painful. Yui squirmed a bit until Azusa loosened her grip, then returned the hug. Meanwhile, Mugi, Ritsu, and Mio stood watching them, the former two smiling knowingly, and the latter with the beginnings of a blush creeping across her cheekbones.

"Looks like you guys have a few things to discuss," Ritsu remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Yui responded weakly. "Are we done? I have a dinner engagement."

"Yeah, we're done," Ritsu smirked. The drummer motioned to Mio and Mugi, and the three left Yui and Azusa by themselves. Azusa pulled out of the hug, wrapped her hands around Yui's neck, and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Yui's ear.

"I heard everything you were saying to me today," she said. "I love you, Yui. You already know it, but I just wanted to say it again. This day has been amazing…it's like all my dreams are coming true at once."

"There's one that hasn't quite come true yet," was Yui's reply. "At least not formally."

"That's the most important one," Azusa said impatiently. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Me, too," Yui admitted. "Let's get out of here. We'll get through dinner, and then you'll have your answer."

* * *

_9/21/2008, 5:19 pm  
Nakano Residence, 2462 Pacific Rim Lane, San Jose CA_

The drive from Mugi's house was awkward. Yui was in turmoil, her mind a blur of cycling emotions. She yearned to be alone with Azusa, to bring closure to this odyssey that had lasted more than five hours too long. At the same time, she was apprehensive about the upcoming dinner at Azusa's house.

_Why do they want to meet me all of a sudden? I don't know them. I'm just one of her friends, as far as they know…_

Azusa was quiet during the ride. Yui wondered what she was thinking; it was probably something similar to what was going through her own mind. Clearly, the last thing either girl wanted was to spend time with adults when then they had so much to say to each other, and so much to settle between them.

She guessed Azusa was annoyed and embarrassed by the situation, but she couldn't think of anything to say that would help. So they rode without speaking, allowing the music on the car stereo to fill the silence.

Yui racked her brain trying to remember what Azusa had said about her parents. She knew that Dr. Nakano was a computer science professor at San Jose State, and that Mrs. Nakano translated technical documents from Japanese to English.

She also knew they had both been born in Japan and emigrated to the States when they were younger, that they were amateur jazz musicians, and that they weren't around much. And that was pretty much all she could come up with.

Yui tried to picture what the two of them would be like. They were first generation, so they were probably not very Americanized, she reasoned.

Since Dr. Nakano was a college professor, she pictured him as being a typical middle-aged Japanese man. She expected he'd be similar to Mr. Kobayashi, her AP Japanese teacher: strict, humorless, and boring.

As for Mrs. Nakano, she hadn't a clue. More than likely, Yui thought, she would be like a younger version of her grandmother, whom she considered the stereotypical Japanese wife: reserved, overly polite, and completely deferential to her husband.

One thing Yui felt sure of, and that was that since the Nakanos were born and raised in Japan, they were likely to expect a lot more formal treatment from her than her own parents would from Azusa. She decided the best thing to do was to speak Japanese, and to address them as politely as possible.

As they got out of the car and headed for the front door, Azusa's hand sought out Yui's. The older girl, still not used to this but not about to protest, nevertheless raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Reassurance," was all Azusa would say.

As they went through the front door, Azusa called out, "Mom! Dad! We're here!"

Yui released Azusa's hand and instinctively bent down to remove her shoes. When she stood back up, she saw a middle-aged Japanese-American couple standing in front of her. They had seemingly materialized out of nowhere; Yui had barely heard them approach.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Yui," she announced.

Dr. and Mrs. Nakano were not at all what Yui imagined. Hardly the severe Japanese parents she had expected, they looked like a typical American couple in their forties. There was a casual air about them that reminded Yui of her own parents. Like their daughter, they were both short and slender, and were dressed with typical California informality in light colored shirts and shorts. And, to Yui's surprise, both their faces wore welcoming smiles.

"_Nakano-otōsan, Nakano-okāsan,"_ she greeted formally in Japanese, bowing to each in turn. _"[I am Hirasawa Yui, Azusa's friend. Please care for me well from now on.]"_

To Yui's surprise, neither parent returned the bow. Instead, Dr. Nakano stuck out his hand.

"Kenichi Nakano," he said in English that was noticeably inflected but otherwise perfectly understandable. "Welcome to our home. I must say, your Japanese is excellent – not a trace of an accent."

Feeling a little surprised, Yui returned his enthusiastic handshake. Unable to find words, she simply nodded politely.

"Yōko Nakano," Mrs. Nakano added as she shook Yui's hand in turn; she spoke with no accent, which Yui realized meant she had come to California as a child, and not as an adult as Yui had supposed. "I go by 'Dawn.' I like how polite you are. Our baby sure knows how to pick her, um, _important_ friends."

She deliberately accented the word "important," exchanging smirks with her husband.

"Oh, Mom, really!" Azusa complained. To Yui's surprise, the younger girl was blushing furiously, and had a look of complete embarrassment on her face.

"Please, Yui, come in," Dr. Nakano urged. "Dinner is just about ready, and Dawn's really outdone herself tonight. We're honored you're able to join us."

"Thank you, sir," Yui replied, following Azusa and her parents to the kitchen. The smell of grilled meat was in the air. It was a forcible reminder that, contrary to her usual practice of frequent meals, she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. Suddenly, she felt very hungry.

Dinner was a surreal experience for the bemused brunette. The food was excellent: a traditional Japanese meal of grilled chicken, miso soup, rice, and _tsukemono_. As a distinctly American touch, there was key lime pie for dessert. No, Yui decided, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the meal. In fact, it was outstanding.

The atmosphere, however, was not at all like a meal at the Hirasawa residence, which was something like controlled chaos. Azusa's parents were quite warm, but they were also urbane and intellectual, so the atmosphere was a lot more subdued. And they were excellent conversationalists. The discussion ranged from jazz music to guitar playing to the Nakanos' experiences as immigrants from Japan.

Throughout the meal, Yui kept glancing at Azusa. The latter seemed to have relaxed, and now whenever Yui stole a look, she found the younger girl's eyes on her. Just the sight of them made Yui catch her breath, as usual, and it took effort to for her to keep her voice sounding normal in front of Azusa's parents.

Dr. and Mrs. Nakano seemed genuinely interested in Yui, continually drawing her into the conversation and asking her a lot of questions about herself. Despite the friendly treatment, however, Yui couldn't shake the sense that she was being sized up.

When the dishes were cleared away and the post-dessert tea was poured, Yui found out that that was indeed the case, in a way that took her completely by surprise.

"So," Dr. Nakano began, "you're the new girlfriend, are you?"

There was a clatter as Yui's teaspoon hit the kitchen table. Speechless, she looked first at one parent, then the other, openmouthed.

"Dad!" Azusa exclaimed in horror. "Please! You're embarrassing Yui!"

"Hush, Azusa," her mother ordered. "You'll have to excuse the Prof here, Yui. He's a little blunt. In my daughter's defense, she's never spoken of you as such. But we know the signs. The look in her eyes when she talks about you, for example. And the fact that you went, um, shopping yesterday. The way she was acting, it sure came across a date."

"In fact, you're all we've heard about for the past three weeks," Dr. Nakano added with a chuckle.

Yui, dumbfounded, searched desperately for words.

"But…but…we're both girls," was all she could manage.

"And that's an issue…how?" Dr. Nakano answered with a shrug and a blank look. "Hey, we know all about Azusa's preference. So it's no big deal. Runs in the family, you might say."

He looked at Mrs. Nakano, who reached over to squeeze his hand.

"Let's just say that I had my share of girlfriends back in the day," she explained in response to Yui's quizzical expression. "Believe me, I get where my daughter is coming from."

Yui wasn't sure how to respond. In fact, she was still having trouble saying anything coherent at all.

"Um…uh…" was all she could manage. She looked at Azusa, hoping for some help framing a response, but to her surprise, Azusa was as taken aback as she was. The younger girl was blushing a deep scarlet, and the look on her face suggested she would not at all mind if the ground suddenly opened underneath her and swallowed her whole.

"Well, are you my daughter's girlfriend, or are you not?" Dr. Nakano pursued.

Yui looked at each one of them in turn, her eyes finally meeting Azusa's. The younger girl was still very clearly embarrassed by the situation, but now her eyes had a look of eager hope in them. She was obviously waiting to see how Yui would respond.

For her part, Yui was torn. She had planned to accept Azusa's confession, of course, but in private. To be backed into a corner like this was not at all to her liking, and definitely not according to plan. At the same time, to answer in any other way but the affirmative seemed wrong, given how the past 24 hours had unfolded. She looked at the younger girl for a long moment.

_Sorry, baby, this is not how I wanted it to go. It was supposed to be romantic. This isn't. It sucks. But there's no way I'm going to deny it, even if we haven't settled it yet. If this is how I have to answer you, so be it._

Yui took a deep breath and looked Dr. Nakano fully in the eye.

"Yes," she said clearly and firmly. "I am Azusa's girlfriend. In fact, I'm proud to say that. And I love her very much."

There was a noise that sounded very much like a hiccup from across the table. Yui looked in the direction of the sound, and saw a teary-eyed Azusa gazing at her raptly. The depth of adoration she saw in the younger girl's eyes nearly stopped her heart.

"I guess you'll have to give her the speech, then," Mrs. Nakano told her husband.

"Mom!" Azusa exclaimed, her concentration on Yui broken, and her face suddenly the very picture of mortification.

"I suppose," Dr. Nakano agreed, ignoring Azusa's outburst and turning to Yui. "This is, of course, a variation on a speech I'd give to a boyfriend. Azusa obviously thinks the world of you. But we are understandably quite protective of her, and we needed to be sure of you before we gave the two of you our support. You've made an outstanding first impression on me, anyway. As Azusa's father, I expect you to treat her with dignity. If I find you've hurt her in any way, I will be displeased, to say the least. So care for her well. Do I make myself clear, Miss Hirasawa?"

His facial expression was genial, but there was an edge to his voice that made Yui gulp.

"C-crystal, s-sir," she stammered.

He nodded, and turned to his wife.

"Dawn?"

"Nothing to add," Mrs. Nakano replied with a warm smile directed at Yui. "Except to say I could tell the two of you are a good fit, just by watching you at dinner. I totally approve."

"Thank you, ma'am," Yui said gratefully. "I'll be good to her, I promise."

"Um, may we please be excused?" Azusa broke in, unable to stand it any longer. "We'll be upstairs. I have to ask Yui some, um, questions about the, uh, arrangements we were working on at band practice."

"Uh, yeah, she's right," Yui affirmed, instantly realizing Azusa's intent and playing along without missing a beat. "Guitar stuff. Some pretty tough changes in a couple of the arrangements. Very challenging."

"Just go," Dr. Nakano ordered, rolling his eyes. That was all the encouragement Azusa needed. She grabbed Yui by the wrist, and hauled her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Yui was certain she heard both parents chuckling as she was pulled from the room.

* * *

It was all Yui could do to keep her feet as the tiny girl dragged her into her bedroom. She barely had time to take in her surroundings before Azusa slammed the door shut and locked it. She turned to Yui, and the two stood face to face, looking into each other's eyes. Then, suddenly, they were in each other's arms. This time, as they embraced, each one's lips quickly searched the others' out.

The kiss felt electrifying to Yui, and when she sensed Azusa's tongue touch hers for the first time, she thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure of it. She pulled the younger girl tightly to herself, and their bodies pressed together as if they were trying to fuse themselves into a single entity.

To Yui, there was nothing but the kiss. She felt bathed in a warm, white light. It was as if she and Azusa were in their own private universe, conversing non-verbally on a fundamental level consisting only of pure feeling.

_Please, don't let this end. Something this right…it can't end. It should go on forever…_

After what seemed like eons, the two pulled their lips apart, gasping. Azusa clung to Yui tightly, unwilling to let go.

"Oh, Yui!" she sighed as the tears returned to her eyes. "Do you really love me like you said? I can hardly believe it…I'm so happy!"

"Of course I do, but I didn't want to tell you like that," Yui answered mournfully. "This whole thing did not go the way I expected. Geez, I had a whole speech worked out and everything. It was going to be really special."

"Don't worry," Azusa assured her as she leaned her head against Yui's shoulder. "I already knew what you were going to tell me. The only question was how. I was hoping for something romantic, too. But the way you answered Dad, right in front of Mom…I thought I'd burst! It was so totally worth it."

"I meant every word," Yui said gently. "No more excuses, no more doubts. That nightmare…just the thought of you not being in my life…that's what made me realize we're fated, just like you said last night. I love you, Azusa Nakano."

"I love you too!" Azusa cried as she hugged Yui even tighter, her passion clearly evident in her words. "From that first moment, I've never stopped. I'm yours, Yui. Completely. Please…kiss me again."

Yui eagerly complied, and soon they were horizontal on Azusa's bed, lost in each other. She was overwhelmed by the feel of Azusa's lips on hers.

_Oh, God…they're so soft… _

Between kisses, Azusa whispered repeatedly of her love for the older girl, and it made Yui quiver with desire.

"I love you…I'll never stop loving you…I'm completely yours…I'm so glad you love me…"

The sensation of Azusa's body against hers, and the gentle caresses of her hands as they kissed, had Yui feeling like she might melt. Her heart was pounding so hard it felt as though it would burst out of her chest.

She tried her best to follow Azusa's lead, channeling all of her ardor into returning the younger girl's kisses and caresses. With every touch, she wanted more. Soon, she began to respond to Azusa's tender words with endearments of her own.

"I love you…with all my heart and soul…we're meant to be together…don't ever let me go…"

Time stopped for the two girls as they lay together, oblivious to the reality around them as the minutes and hours passed them by. They were too focused on each other to notice when both their phones began to vibrate repeatedly. Eventually, however, the sound of knocking abruptly brought them both back to reality.

"Azusa!" Mrs. Nakano's voice called through the locked door. "Doesn't Yui have a curfew? She'll be late!"

"Got it, Mom!" Azusa called, still recovering from the shock of the interruption, and trying to regroup. "She's leaving in a minute."

As the two of them frantically tried to adjust their disarranged clothing, Yui grabbed her phone. She gasped when she saw the display.

"Nine thirty! And Ui and Jun have been blowing up my phone! I was supposed to pick them up at nine! Dammit!"

"Oh, no!" Azusa moaned, looking at her own phone. "They called me a bunch of times, too. We're never gonna hear the end of this!"

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, then collapsed into each other's arms amid a torrent of giggling.

"I've gotta get moving," Yui finally managed, when their laughter had finally died down. "Jun's gonna give us so much crap over this. I can hear her now."

"Just wait until Ritsu finds out," Azusa chuckled.

"But it's all worth it," Yui said, nuzzling her forehead tenderly against Azusa's.

The younger girl's only response was to kiss Yui's lips ever so lightly. Yui knew exactly what that kiss meant, and as she hugged Azusa to her one final time before they left the room, she answered with complete sincerity.

"I love you too, kitten."

* * *

_9/22/2008, 7:46 am  
I-280 West, approaching Exit 7, San Jose CA_

"I'm telling you, we should totally go for it," Jun insisted.

"But I don't play any instruments," Ui protested.

The conversation had been going on like this since Jun got in the car, much to Yui's amusement. The two younger girls had been blown away by HTT's practice the previous day, and Jun had immediately been inspired to switch from jazz to rock. She was trying to convince Ui to form a band of their own. The latter, however, was dubious.

"So?" Jun pressed. "Learn guitar. Look how good Yui is after only a year. It's gotta run in the family."

"I don't know," Ui replied uncertainly.

"She's just modest," Yui interjected. "I showed her a bunch of chords, and she picked them up right away. I bet Azusa could teach her."

"There, you see?" Jun told Ui. "Yui's right. You should get yourself a guitar and get Azusa to teach you how to play!"

"Azusa could totally make you an expert in no time," Yui declared proudly.

"Hmm, I guess I could give it a try," Ui said thoughtfully. "Sis always looks like she's having so much fun. We'd need a drummer, though."

Yui briefly studied Jun in the rear-view mirror. She decided to have a little fun at the frizzy-haired girl's expense.

"How about Sumire?" she suggested, managing to keep a straight face.

"That's an awesome idea!" Ui agreed with genuine enthusiasm. "She's a good player, and really nice, too."

The gangly blonde 13-year-old Sumire Saitō was the adopted daughter of the Kotobuki family butler. Technically, she was a member of the domestic staff, but she'd grown up with Mugi and was for all practical purposes her little sister.

An eighth-grader in Cherry Ridge's middle school division, Sumire was already somewhat of a prodigy as a drummer. She and Jun had been in the middle school jazz band together the previous year, and knew each other pretty well.

To Jun's great discomfiture, Sumire was well-known to have a huge crush on her. To make matters worse, Mugi seemed determined to get them together, despite Jun's heated protests that she was straight.

That was why, when Yui mentioned Sumire as a possibility, Jun's face instantly turned a deep shade of crimson. Yui maintained a straight face with effort, but inside she was smiling broadly in satisfaction at finally having gotten one up on Jun, the master of teasing.

"What did you have to bring her up for?" Jun grumbled.

"Because she's an excellent drummer," Yui countered.

"She's in junior high!" was Jun's protest.

"So was Azusa when she was in her first band," Yui reminded her.

"La-la-la-la-la-la, I can't hear you," Jun said loudly, her fingers in her ears.

"She's really nice," Ui added, picking up on Yui's teasing and deciding to pile on. "And really cute. She thinks you're totally cool. You'd get along. In fact, you'd be like Mio and Ritsu in no time."

"_[Shangri-la, scream that you're happy…]"_ Jun began to sing very loudly in Japanese.

Yui giggled as Ui tried to get Jun to stop singing. In truth, she was already bored with teasing her pig-tailed friend. As she steered the Fiesta down the freeway off-ramp, her thoughts turned to Azusa. Suddenly, Yui realized how much she missed her girlfriend of barely 12 hours standing.

As she pulled into the parking lot, she was elated to find that Ritsu and Mugi had actually arrived before her for a change. There they were, standing next to the Mustang: Ritsu and Mio in a rare public embrace, with Mugi standing to the side talking to the one person Yui most wanted to see right then.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode at the sight of the younger girl. For her part, when Azusa caught sight of the Fiesta, she began to bounce up and down with excitement.

"Oh, they're all here!" Ui said excitedly, as a big smile swept across her face.

"'All' meaning Mugi, of course," Jun noted drily.

By the time Yui had had pulled the Fiesta in two spaces down from the Mustang and gotten out of the car, Azusa was headed for her at a dead run, twin ponytails trailing in the wind. It was almost an exact replay of Ui's greeting of Mugi the previous Friday. The brunette barely had time to brace herself before the raven-haired girl jumped into her arms.

"Yui!" she squealed.

"Good morning, kit-mmmf…" was all Yui could say before Azusa's lips locked onto hers. Her eyes widened in momentary surprise, then closed as she recovered enough to return the kiss in earnest. She was just beginning to really get into it when a voice broke her concentration.

"Hey, what is this, the back row at a movie theater?"

Yui pulled her lips from Azusa's and looked at the speaker, an annoyed and embarrassed Jun. She was standing with her hands on her hips, blushing and scowling at the three couples.

"Whatsa matter, you feel left out?" Ritsu teased, her face wearing her trademark insolent grin.

"What if I do?" Jun pouted. She crossed her arms, pretending to sulk.

The discussion went downhill from there. First, Mugi offered yet again to set Jun up with Sumire, which had the frizzy-haired brunette face-palming herself in frustration. When Ritsu followed that by suggesting she go to the movies with her brother Satoshi, poor Jun had finally had enough. She began chasing Ritsu around the parking lot, yelling something about it being creepy and insulting to try to match up a high-school girl with a sixth-grader.

Yui laughed along with the rest as Mio stepped in to break up the horseplay. She reflected on how different things were from the first morning of school, when Mio and Ritsu were fighting and Mugi was crying over Ui. It was so much better without the drama. There would always be drama from time to time, but now she understood a bit better why that was the case. Of course, she was willing to admit her perspective was a little different this time around.

The girl in her arms had redefined her world in just a single day. It had taken a little less than a month of difficult soul-searching for her to evolve from being comfortably single and (she thought) straight, to being in a relationship with a girl she was passionately attached to.

Azusa must have sensed Yui's attention was on her, because she pulled her head away from Yui's shoulder and looked at her questioningly. The older girl looked deeply into the eyes that had such a hold on her.

"I was just thinking about how I have no regrets," she said in response to the unspoken query.

Azusa leaned in and kissed Yui very softly on the lips.

"I love you," she said simply.

Yui smiled gently, preparing to respond in kind. Before she could speak, however, Mio's voice interrupted.

"All right, we need to get going or we'll all be late," the tall girl ordered, as she did every day. She headed for the school's main entrance, with Ritsu in tow. Mugi and Ui followed, hand in hand, with Jun tagging along, still trying to dissuade Mugi from fixing her up with Sumire.

Yui took her girlfriend's hand, interlocking her fingers with Azusa's.

"We get to go in as a couple today, just like the others," she said proudly. "I'll walk you to homeroom."

"Good," Azusa grinned. "I want to show you off."

"Me, too," Yui said, returning the smile as they headed inside.

She was Azusa's now, and she wanted everyone to know it, and to see how happy they were. There would be gossip, she knew, but she didn't care. Yui's personal universe had expanded by one person, and she had never been happier.

* * *

**A/N:**

− This chapter was reviewed, as always, by my faithful beta reader, Musician74. Put simply, there is no Genki Collective without Musician74. _California Awakening_ may be published under my byline, but as my editor she is a vital part of my creative process. So if you liked this story, please remember to mention her in your review − I want her to get the praise she deserves.

− This chapter marks the completion of _California Awakening_. Thank you all for sticking with me as we navigate together through what has turned out to be an unusual AU setting. I have tried to reply to each review individually. If I missed you, I apologize. To all who took the time to review, and to all my readers, thank you once again!

− If there are any fanartists out there who want to take a crack at drawing the girls in their Cherry Ridge uniforms, please feel free to PM me! I'm looking for two group shots: one of HTT, and one of Wakaba Girls (minus Azusa).

− Probably the best modern cover of The Who's _Won't Get Fooled Again_ I've run across is by a band from the States named Last Licks. An excellent high-quality video of them performing the track live can be found at www DOT youtube DOT com/watch?v=VJ_DDTOF64E. This was the performance I looped while writing the band practice scene.

− The Japanese song lyric Jun sings in the final scene is the first line of the chorus from the Chatmonchy song _Shangrila_.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! Please help me become a better writer by posting a signed, constructive review. (Anonymous reviews are disabled.)


End file.
